Innocence of Thieves
by JoeSofie
Summary: This is the story of how our favorite Mass Effect thief got her name, how her choices changed the fate of Thane and Kolyat Krios and her emotional struggle in correcting wrongs.
1. Prologue: Armor

**\- Prologue: Armor -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

She couldn't remember her first impression of the Citadel. Her life, living in the slums of Omega, had been pretty simple up until that point. It wasn't a common place for humans to live but her mother re-married a man who lived and worked on Omega. When an unexplainable illness suddenly struck, fear of getting sick made people irrational and violent. Her stepfather was one of many humans targeted and blamed for the illness. It wasn't until many years later that the illness really took foot in the district and started hitting every race save humans, Quarians and Vorchas and a quarantine would go into effect. The situation on Omega grew more and more dangerous and it wasn't long until her stepfather was attacked by a group of vorchas, leaving him with fatal wounds. The prospect of staying on Omega without someone to care for her and her mother, was unacceptable to him so he forced Carrin and her mother to flee Omega and go to the Citadel.

She never really liked her stepfather much but seeing him lay there on the bed bathing in his own sweat, breathing heavily and feverishly reaching for her hand, she felt her heart sting. He may not have been a very good father but he had been kind and cared for her. He always remembered her birthday and made sure to get her a piece of her favorite candy every year; a Yila chocolate bar. She had really only told him that was her favorite since it was the cheapest candy she could think of. She simply appreciated the gesture and didn't want him to waste money on her. In that moment she wished she would have told him more about herself, that she would have known him better. He told her to be a good girl, not to trust strangers and to take care of her mother after which he gave her a small wooden box with his life's savings. It wasn't much but enough to buy two tickets to the Citadel as well as some food.

They packed light. They didn't even bother to bring more than two sets of clothes and whatever jewelry and scraps of valuables they owned that would bring them a little more credit once they reached the Citadel. She didn't even pack the teddy bear that her biological father had given her when she was three. 'No need', her mother convinced her. 'You can't eat a teddy bear and it's got no value so we can't sell it'. It wasn't something she necessarily regretted, at least not at that very moment. Her mother was right after all. It was about survival and this was not the first time they had to move in haste. Her biological father, a C-sec officer, had been a brutal man with very little love for Carrin and her mother. More often than not he'd come home drunk which usually led to Carrins mother suffering a beating. Her mother told her over and over not to trust her father, reminded her that she was the only person she could trust. And she did. Her mother was her safe point, the only one she trusted and loved. One evening, when her father passed out drunk on the sofa, Carrins mother packed their bags and took whatever savings she had managed to hide from her husband. Carrin only managed to fetch her teddy before her mother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away into the night.

Now they ran again but this time Carrin was a bit older. The 7 year old girl didn't need a teddy anymore. She took it and handed it to her stepfather. He smiled faintly, grabbed the teddy as if it was going to save him the pain and fell back asleep. Her mother shed a tear for her husband, kissed him on the hand, turned around and never looked back. The man was none the wiser and kept on falling into eternal sleep.

Once on the ship that would take them to the Citadel Carrins mother allowed herself to cry in silence. Carrin watched her. She hadn't seen her mother cry before. She always thought of her mother as a strong creature and not someone to break down easily. She crawled closer and her mother embraced her in a tear filled hug. Her mother asked for her forgivness, reminded her how much she loved her. Carrin closed her eyes and breathed in her mothers scent. She felt like home was wherever her mother was. She looked up to her and believed her when she promised things would get better.

She couldn't remember much of how and when her mother started stealing to support them. The days blurred into nights, every day seemed like a mist of constant struggle to find anything at all to eat. Her mother tried to find a job, but as an Omega runaway without much experience in anything else other than selling her own body, stealing ended up being her one and only option. Carrin found herself adapting to that life quickly. She learned how to pickpocket without drawing attention to herself, to make good use of the narrow alleyways and high roof tops. Climbing balconies, trees, walls and catwalks became second nature. It was almost like a game and Carrin and her mother often sat under the neon lights in the evenings, sharing stories of how they stole this and that, laughing together as they shared whatever little scrap of food they had come over that day. But as days turned into weeks and months, her mother was still clumsy and took big risks when stealing. She often got caught and spent a lot of time in jail, sentences cut short only by offering herself to corrupted cops. So she started looking for a quick way of getting money. As selling her one and only asset wasn't as easy on the Citadel as on Omega, save to get herself out of trouble with the law, she fell deeper and deeper into gambling debts. Whatever scraps Carrin managed to get her fingers on, her mother quickly turned into excuses for losing in yet another game of chance. Carrin slowly lost trust in her mother but still felt a certain safety in knowing she was always near.

One evening Carrin sat alone next to the alley dumpster, waiting for her mom to come home, desperetly hoping she wasn't in jail once again. She didn't expect her mother to remember it was her birthday but she still hoped she would. Maybe she would even get a piece of that cheap candy. That's when things turned blurry. All she could remember was the panic in her mothers eyes when she told Carrin to hide in one of the air ducts. She had been warned about crawl into the air ducts as rumors of other children getting stuck and suffocating in there were a daily reminder, but she was smarter than to question her mother at that point. She hid behind the duct grid and witnessed the loan sharks bodyguards draw near. They demanded the money that she owed 'or else'. Her mother stood there, like the fool she had turned into, and begged them to hold off until next month. She offered to please the men the only way she knew how if they would only give her a little more time.

Carrins heart grew heavy in her chest. It hardened into a black piece of coal. All emotions melted off of her and she forced herself to watch as her mothers last light of life were beaten out of her, her eyes fixed on the grid where Carrin was sitting. Her eyes pleaded and begged for her to look away, not wanting to be remembered as a blood filled, yellowish, blank stare but as the clear blue they once had been, full of life and strength. Carrin didn't look away. Her body turned limp and her hands fell to the floor where she sat hunched over. A tear roll down her face and streaked her cheek in its path before hitting the metal flooring in the air duct. She sat like that while the men looted her mothers lifeless body and left with a cheap necklace and some credits. She sat there as the evening turned into night, not taking her eyes off of her mother. Whatever little innocence she had left Omega with was being washed away with every breath she took. She imagined a coat of armor slowly covering her skin, inch by inch. An armor to protect and to seal in her last streak of hope to survive alone. She was alone. She had been abandoned by everyone she knew and trusted.

Carrin opened the grid. She jumped down and let her body hit the ground without any attempt to break her fall. The fall left her knee bloody as well as one of her hands. Sitting there on the ground she looked at her mother with little pity to spare. She had no emotions left. They were sealed in by her imaginary armor and nothing could ever get passed it. All her thoughts turned to survival. She crawled up to her mother and started looking through her pockets. The bodyguards had taken anything of value, gone through every pocket save her inner pocket. In it she found a Yila chocolate bar.


	2. Surviving alone

**\- Chapter 1: Surviving alone -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Carrin woke up wearing her mothers jacket. Her eyes were sticky with eyecrust and her cheeks moist with tears. She was exhausted and couldn't remember if she had slept anything at all. Feeling emotionless, her eyes hadn't caught up to the distance she took to what had happened yesterday. She promised herself to never display any weakness ever again, to keep everyone and everything on an arms length. She wanted to hide, to turn invisible.

A boy a few years older than her saw her sitting curled up in the dim lit alleyway. He cocked his head at the sight. He hadn't seen her around these parts before. Most duct rats tend to stay better hidden during day hours. Curiosity took the better of him and he dared sneak closer.

"Are you okay?"

Carrin jumped in surprise but didn't get up. She looked at the boy with big eyes. When she didn't respond the boy snuck closer.

"You shouldn't sit here. C-sec will find you. You really ought to come with me"

Carrin rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. So far she hadn't met any of the other kids, mostly because she stayed away from their usual meeting spots and the air ducts. Even though her mind was still in disarray from yesterday, she quickly realized that her chances of survival would massively increase if she would joined up with the homeless children. She stood up slowly, gathered up her mothers oversized jacket and followed the boy.

They hurried along the streets dodging this and that way. When the streets started to look more like an industrial area they hurried into an alleyway and climbed up a ladder. Slowly and carefully climbing down the air duct of the building they soon arrived at a larger area. The floor in half the room was covered in different kinds of fabrics, a sort of makeshift large bed. One of the other corners was occupied with a couple of cooking vessels and plates. Clearly, this place housed several individuals.

"Okay, so, you can live here if you'd like, but you're gonna have to contribute. We share all the food we can gather and you're gonna have to get your own blanket to sleep on. There's four others living here as well but we're usually only here in the evenings and early mornings. They call me Mouse. Just ask me anything, I know this city inside out!"

Carrin looked Mouse up and down. The boy was dressed in ragged clothes, small in stature, but the confidence in his eyes were unmistakable. She wanted to ask him a thousand questions, but only one came to mind at this point.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

* * *

Carrin sat high above the streets on the catwalk slowly munching away on, what the shop keep claimed, fish and chips. She didn't feel like sharing her food this time. It had been exactly one year since her mother was killed which meant it was Carrins birthday. She didn't feel like celebrating. Then again, not much did these days. She preferred to fill her days any way she could, whether it was challenging herself or sit and watch the people passing by.

She differed a lot from the duct rats. While they used the ducts as mean of travelling through the Citadel, she had become somewhat of an expert in making good use to shadows and infiltration to get whatever she wanted, which rarely meant just food. She found a certain joy in pushing herself to do what would seem impossible - break into a safe house only to touch one of the paintings and make it out without anyone seeing her, tailing cops a whole day without them noticing her or climb the highest building without using any gear. The few times she did get caught she found an opportunity to train her agility and reflexes. Though she had never touched a gun in her life she was still a force to be reckoned with. What seemed like 'dodging batons' was simply a dance based on prediction and ability to foresee the guards' next move. Her small stature worked in her advantage and even though she did not use the air ducts out of fright and bad memories, she could easily slip in and out of small windows or hide in dark corners.

This particular day she found herself less than motivated to do anything at all so instead she watched people passing by going on by their daily business. The Citadel hadn't changed much this last year except for the news and commercials. Granted the shopping district kept growing but that's not where you'd usually find the best gear anyway. The Alliance kept all the best goods for themselves or found its way to the black market in one way or another. Carrin had yet to find any particular gear she could make good use of and in any case she never stole anything that wasn't necessary. If she could, she paid.

In a split second Carrin thought she felt someone standing behind her in the dark. She turned around and scanned the dark with narrowed eyes. She couldn't see anything but felt uneasy, the hair on her neck standing. Unwilling to let her eyes wander from the shadows she left the food on the floor and slowly stood up. She started walking along the catwalk slowly listening to any steps that wasn't hers. Something moved in the dark and her eyes started to chase an invisible stalker. Quickly jumping over the rail she leaped over to a parallel catwalk and dodged behind a crate. She stopped to listen and widened her eyes to absorb as much of the dark as possible. Once her eyes got more used to the lack of light she carefully looked around the corner of the crate. Nothing. Not a sound, not a movement.

She leaned back and laughed silently at herself and her own paranoia.

"It is a rare sight to see such a young human to display that kind reflexes".

Carrin jumped and a rush of adrenalin drained her face of color. The man sat down next to her, his arms resting on his knees, folded hands, looking forward. His whole being was telling her she had nothing to fear and his voice made her stomach tremble. She had never before met this race but knew he was drell. His scales softly reflected the poor light but his leather outfit absorbed it. His eyes were dark pools of mystery and calm. He blinked slowly with both eyelids and turned his head towards her.

"I could make good use of someone with your skills".

He handed her a chocolate bar. Not the cheap fake kind but the much more expensive, real kind of chocolate. The kind you rarely found on the Citadel. Carrin didn't dare to accept it let alone move. Her body found itself in a fight or flight dilemma which resulted in every muscle tensing. It was only out of pure curiosity that she didn't jolt over the rail and ran for it. The drell must have sensed it for he smiled and tried to offer the chocolate once more.

"My dad told me not to trust strangers".

Carrin surprised herself calling the diseased man 'dad'. She never had before.

"Mm, a wise man."

She could feel the questions linger in the air. 'Where is your father now? Why are you sitting here? Are you an orphan?' The silence went on for a while and the drell stood up. He stood comfortably with one hand behind his back and the other making a third attempt to give her the chocolate. She carefully accepted it and the drell gave her a gentle smile, turned around and walked away into the shadows. Carrin sat with her hands around the chocolate feeling it slowly melting under its foil cover. 'Skills?' she thought to herself.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	3. Skills

**\- Chapter 2: Skills -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

The days passed like any other but something was different for Carrin. She felt a new spark of curiosity in her. What did he mean by 'make use of her skills'? What skills? For her it had been means of survival; Get food or clothes, surviving on the streets in the most efficient way she could. You rarely saw a grown up that use to be a street kid which is why she made sure not to walk in the same footsteps as all the other kids. Not that she had ever thought about a future, she just didn't want to parish and not be remembered by someone. Anyone.

Mouse crawled up and sat down next to her.

"Having a good day?" he asked ironically.

"The best".

He gave her a dry smile. Mouse wasn't a very attractive boy. He had red hair and were slightly cross-eyed. His lower lip was too large in proportion to his upper but he was kind and trusting. Weaknesses, according to Carrin. She rarely saw him these days. The other duct rats that they use to live with had either died or inexplicably disappeared. Mouse had become distant when the youngest girl of their group had passed away by falling off of the roof of their hideout. Usually he would find other duct rats to take care of and to offer a place to live but these days he was constantly 'busy with other things'.

"So.. there's this new coding datapad that's gonna arrive in one of the shops soon.. and well, I know how good you are at 'acquiring' items like that.."

Carrin knew what he wanted to ask but she let the silence paint his face red before he decided to break the silence.

"I just thought, you know.. I figured I could start creating VIs. I've seen those things sell like crazy.. and you can use it for so much else as well!"

He was justifying one last lowly criminal act to support a better life, to escape the duct rat life and find his own path. How could she blame him? He was closing in on fourteen years old and already getting too big for their small hideout. He sat there hunched over looking guilty. Carrin kept staring forward. Even Mouse thought of the future. What did she have?

Stealing items from shops wasn't easy. The best chance you had was to snatch it was in mid transaction between the delivery service and the actual shop. Granted you could try and break into the shops storage at a later point but that wasn't easy and required a lot of planning and a lot of dumb luck. Breaking into the ships delivering the goods were suicide. Had it not been for the drell she would have said no but this was an interesting experiment; Was her means of survival actual skills that could be useful to someone?

"Okay" she said finally.

"Great! I'll totally give you my first working VI for free. Come on!"

The two crawled out of the hideout and walked towards the Zakera Ward. Level 28 had become Mouses' favorite hangout lately. Carrin wasn't sure why but she figured it had something to do with his new friends. That or the Game Shop. She wasn't sure she wanted to know so she never asked him about it. This time they made their way to the 26th level and the shipping warehouse. That's where it would be the easiest to get a hold of the pad Mouse wanted.

"It's in there" Mouse said. "According to my friend the crate should be marked with 'X20-G76'. I'll be waiting here. Oh, and while you're in there, grab me an omni-tool?"

Carrin scouted the area carefully. She had never broken into the Shipping Warehouse before and for some reason this felt way more important than it was. She also knew the only access to the warehouse was by the air ducts. That might just have been the reason Mouse didn't want to do this - he was too big for the ducts.

She snuck behind some decorative plants and waited for an opportunity to climb up to the ducts. This would be the first time she used the ducts as a mean of breaking in - something she'd been avoiding. The drells words still fresh in her mind she felt the need to push herself beyond her fears and bad memories, so she skillfully climbed in. Mouse was standing watching the whole thing and hardly noticed the shipment of goods arriving. The deliveryman exchanged a few words with the clerk behind the counter, filled in some papers and gave the delivery to one of the workers. After that Mouse couldn't track the crates anymore.

Carrin slowly and carefully crawled through the ducts. These ducts were smaller and much more difficult to navigate than anywhere else on the Citadel and for good reasons - to keep the thieves away. Noone would ever expect a nine year old to break in. Most of the tunnels were blocked in one way or another and Carrin had to stop several times to pinpoint her own location. Every now and then she managed to get a look below her through grids. She crawled through rooms containing everything from clothes and food to armors and weapons.

Arriving at the room with the crate Mouse mentioned, Carrin stopped and scouted all the corners of the room before carefully removing the grid and letting herself down ontop of a high pile of strongboxes. She hid behind a strongbox when the door to the room hissed open and a worker dragging a waggon with different kinds of cases and boxes entered. Before he could place the delivery in its' correct places someone outside shouted his name. He left the whole waggon in the room and walked outside. Carrin knew she'd have to hurry. She climbed down and searched the room for something to open the crate with and found a knife. She took it and started removing nails from the crate.

Before she had time to finish, the door hissed open again. In one agile movement she dodged out of sight and hid behind the crate. The worker walked in with a small glas showcase. Halfway into the room he noticed the waggon and stopped right in his tracks.

"Rel'Tak! You lazy bum! You didn't take the goddamn waggon with you!"

Aggravated he walked out of the room in search for his co-worker. Carrin carefully looked around the corner of the crate. As the door closed she skulked up to the showcase. It contained a high end omni-tool mostly used by the military. 'This must be on its' way to the Specter shop or atleast be reserved for someone higher up in the Alliance' she thought to herself.

Her eyes glistened. For the first time her fingers iched to take something that had very little to do with survival. She wanted it, it had to be hers. She lifted the glass and let her hand slide along the silky cloth feeling its' smooth surface under her fingertips. She grabbed the black bracelet and savored the moment she pulled it out and let it grace her wrist. She admired it for a while and started it up. An orange light covered her arm and a whole range of options laid down in front of her. The option 'Omni-blade' caught her attention.

She swaggered slowly across the room with newly found pride closing in on the crate containing the pad Mouse wanted. She took her sweet time and admired the blade as it materialised in front of her eyes. The thrill of seeing it had her smile maliciously and she let the blade slowly grace the crates lid. It easily made way for the blade leaving a scorched mark in its' path. Carrin opened the lid and took a pad. She stuck it in the hem of her pants. Before leaving she took a quick look at the waggon. It contained a shipment of regular lower end omni-tools. 'Good enough for Mouse' she figured and let the blade cut through that box as well. She stuck one of the bracelets into her pocket.

She was high on adrenalin and pride as she climed the tower of crates back up to the air ducts. She had done it. It may have been mostly dumb luck but she had done it. She took something that had nothing to do with survival. After closing the grid she crawled back the way she came. Once she reached the entrance of the ducts she carefully looked around before dropping to the floor and hid behind the plants. Mouse scurried over.

"You got it?"

Carrin smiled with a new found sence of self.

* * *

**_How do you like the story so far? Please leave a review :)_**


	4. One step closer

**\- Chapter 3: One step closer -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

The following months Carrin didn't see Mouse at all. He was busy developing a new network of "potential customers", as he would put it. Not that she really mind but she figured he'd show more gratitude than not being in contact with her for months. She almost missed her friend, a feeling unknown to her before. She played with the idea that he would give her more chances to improve her newly admitted talents even though she knew that most likely wouldn't happen.

She found herself seeing the Citadel with new eyes. All the things she could just swipe and noone would be the wiser until it was too late. The hideout, that now only she used, slowly filled with better things. The old scraps of fabrics, used as bedding, got upgraded to silk covers and pillows. The makeshift kitchen area got a new kind of portable stove, fine china and silverware. Not that she acutally used the kitchen, it was just nice to have. A lot of things were 'just nice to have' as she soon noticed, finding the 'finer things in life' more and more appealing. Paintings, clothes, jewlery – she could imagine owning it all. Her fingers itched everytime she saw someones back turned or someone left a bag unattended. The world had opened her purse for her and she wasn't going to pass any and all opportunities.

She was well beyond the slim streak of hope the drell had ignated in her but he was still close in her mind. Who was he and why hadn't she seen him for almost four months? Maybe he didn't live on the Citadel or he was out on a very long trip. Either way she was dying to see him again. She finally felt ready to find out what kind of use he could make of her skills. She wanted the challange. She needed it!

She took a walk to take her mind off of things. Without quite thinking about where her feet led her, she ended up in the Zakera Ward. Lazily looking around for something to do and make time pass, she heard Mouses' voice. She snuck up on the Rodam Expeditions roof and carefully looked over the edge. There he stood. She hadn't seen him in forever and there he was, talking with someone over the holo. She couldn't hear who he talked to but she figured it had to be one of the friends he hadn't introduced to her. They kept talking about things that needed to be delivered, code that needed correcting and planned the next time they should meet.

Carrin wasn't sure if she should make her presence know or not and in any case, for what reason? If he didn't want to keep in contact, why should she? She laid there, listening to the conversation. She was starting to feel a sadness surround her like a thick cloud. She was observing where her actions had led him and there she was, still cooped up in their old hideout in the ventilation systems without any idea what to do with her life.

Mouse hung up and started fiddeling with his omni-tool. He sighed and swiped up some pictures. Carrin felt a little bad spying on his precious memories but couldn't quite help herself. She watched pictures of Mouse with a bunch of other kids, some she knew and had met, some she'd never seen before. In the midst of all these memories a picture of Mouse standing smiling next to the drell came up. Carrin felt her whole body jerk into action as she instinctively jumped off of the roof and infront of Mouse.

"Who's that?" she asked a little to loud.

Mouse muffled a shout.

"You scared the living hell out of me!" he compained. Carrin didn't take notice.

"Who is that?" she asked again, taking a step forward.

"That? Oh, that's an associate of mine, very private guy" Mouse said. Carrin could read the arrogance across his face.

"No it isn't." Before Mouse could answer Carrin continued "I want to get in contact with him. Where can I meet him?"

"Okay, okay.. I don't know, alright? He found me, not the other way around. He used to show up here a lot before but now he's rarely here anymore as far as I know. He would ask me for small favors and he'd give me chocolate in return. I didn't really know him or anything but.." Mouse took a break and looked at the picture again. ".. there was a time when I thought that noone would remember me and he made me feel like I had a chance of making it in life. Not that he said or did anything or whatever but it felt good to feel needed you know?"

Carrin watched her old friend smile at some memory and realised that this drell must have inspired him in the same way as her. She felt eager to met him again now more than ever. She had to find out more about him, ask him what he meant with what he had told her, find out why he hadn't been on the Citadel for so long. She had to get to know him.

"What's his name?" she finally asked.

"Thane" Mouse said. "Thane Krios. I was actually making my first VI based on him" he said and smiled. "Here, you can have it. It's far from perfect so I can't sell it but it was good practise. Thanks again for.. you know.. all your help and stuff"

Carrin felt Mouse trying to get rid of her. He transfered the VI to her omni-tool and she let it materialize infront of her.

There he stood tall above her, his hands behind his back. He gazed above her into the distance.

"What can he do?" she asked absent-minded.

"Huh? Well, he's suppose to be like the interface for your omni-tool. Like I said, it's only my first VI so I didn't want to mess things up too bad. It really can't do anything other than stand there and answer a few simple questions.."

She didn't care that it was unfinished. She got to see him again. He stood there just as she had remembered him; Serene, calm, confident. A promise of a chance at life. All these things embedded in one beeing.

"Let me know the next time he's on the Citadel, okay?"

"What's this obsession, Carrin? Why do you want to met him?"

"Just let me know. Or point him in my direction, will you?"

Mouse gave her a suspicious look before agreeing.

"It might take a very long time, you know that, right?"

Carrin nodded as she absentmindedly walked away. She made her way back to the hideout and brought up the code for the VI. It was clumsy and basic, even Carrin could see that. She started messing around with it and added a few phrases to the basic conversation.

"It is a rare sight to see such a young human display that kind reflexes".

The voice made Carrins stomach tremble all over again. At least Mouse got that part right. The rest of the evening was spend adding more and more sentences and responses. This was the closest she'd ever been to seeing the drell again, her secret inspiration. She was going to see him again. She just knew it.


	5. We meet again

**\- Chapter 4: We meet again -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

"The best way to approach the situation would be by using the air ventilation"

The tiny version of the Thane VI walked along the railing up on the catwalk next to Carrin. It held its hands behind its back, head held high and looked at Carrin with dark eyes. It was a perfect copy of the drell she was longing to see again.

"And I've told you that's not going to work. You forget to take into calculations that I'm not that small anymore"

Carrin got annoyed. She was tweeking the VI all the time but it kept glitching, forgetting to count for this and that, mixing up blueprints - the list was long. It was really best used for a good conversation so she mostly used it for just that. To have someone to simply discuss a potential heist for example or someone to talk to in the evenings when she was sitting alone in the hideout. Mouse had moved out little less than two years ago and no new duct rat had moved in. She made good use of the place but she was getting a little too big. Using the air vent was still the best way for her to get around though it was getting quite dangerous. As nimble as she was, she was still running a very real risk of getting stuck. She knew she had to move out soon.

"Besides, they changed the floor plans since I broke in two years ago - no more entering the air vents from the outside"

She had heard Ryuusei's Sushi Bar was getting a delivery of some very exclusive japanese tea cups and the last stop before going to the restaurant was the shipping warehouse. Carrin had on good authorities that these cups were orginally made on earth closer to 200 years ago and were very sought after, so naturally she wanted them for herself.

"What would you say about a rather obvious approach? So obvious that they wouldn't expect something so stupid?"

The VI gave her an empty gaze. It tried to analyse the sarcasm in Carrins voice. It wasn't so badly coded that it didn't registrer Carrins plan rather quickly. Walk straight through the front door.

"I would say you haven't thought things through" it finally answered. "They're not gonna let you walk through that door and just take a pair of cups"

"Well that's a very obvious observation.. stupid VI.."

"You coded me. What does that say about you?"

Carrin shot the VI a very angry look. It may not have been the most stable and reliable VI but it sure could throw a punch.

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Why not go eat at the restaurant? At least you'll get to admire the art"

Carrin knew VI Thane was joking but her mind was already making plans based on a bold suggestion the VI never intended.

"Alright, lets go there tonight, what do you say?"

VI Thane looked confused. He knew Carrin was up to no good but he couldn't quite figure out what she was thinking. He looked down as if trying to gather his thoughts and find insight into her mind through the railing they both touched. After a while he turned around and started pacing up and down the railing keeping Carrin on edge with his answer. She may have thought she hadn't coded the VI well enough but she had managed much better than she knew. The amount of love put into his spine of code had him carry a personality he was aware of, something you wouldn't find in just any VI. He had a sense of right and wrong, he cared for Carrin and he had passions. Granted it was all based off of a real person, a person Carrin had forced Mouse to tell her all about but the VI still felt he was his own person, his own soul. He morphed into real life size again and stood next to Carrin as she looked down on the crates being carefully handled and moved into storage. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go there tonight then" he finally answered.

Not that Carrin had a lot of clothes to choose from to try and blend in amongst the public but she had managed pretty okay. Atleast she didn't look all 'duct rat'. She was more use to staying out of sight and that rarely required a getup that would get her into a restaurant. Atleast not through the front door. She looked herself over in the reflection of the perfectly washed windows of the restaurant and felt pleased with herself. She even looked older than she was! She made her way to the entrance.

"Table for one, please" she said as sophisticated as she could muster.

The waiter looked at her slightly suspicious.

"You're not going to wait for your parents?" he suggested.

Carrin couldn't help herself from shooting a quick look of annoyance before collecting her emotions.

"No, they won't be dining with me tonight" she answered, looking passed the waiter and into the restaurant trying to find a table with the least insight. "Would you escort me to that table over there? I do prefer my privacy". She could barely hold herself from laughing. This was how she imagined rich people talk and it fitted her mouth as well as a large piece of cotton would.

"Oh, well, certainly. That table is avaliable, come with me"

The waiter threw his suspicions aside and walked ahead of Carrin to her table of choice.

"Thank you. I would like to start off with a cup of tea. I've heard you just got a lovely set of new cups from earth. Would you mind serving me tea in one of those?"

"Oh we just got them, actually. I'm surprised to hear the word already got out, we're suppose to throw a big tea ceremony party with those cups next week. We haven't announced it to the public yet though.."

Carrrin could see the waiter getting suspicious again. For all her impulsive nature she never forgot such obvious information. Usually, in any case.

"You really think such a happening would be kept under wraps? No, it's an amazing piece of human history! Of course I know about it". She tried to sound confident even though she could feel her disguise falling apart. The waiter looked at her trying to read her mind but decided her explanation was good enough.

"Yes, of course. It is a big happening, after all. So one tea. Anything else?"

"Make that two. And please bring an extra seat"

The voice threw Carrin off her game. Her jaw dropped as the drell had the waiter get him an extra chair. He inclined his head to the man.

"Thank you"

He sat down across from Carrin as the waiter walked away. He put his hands on the table and let them rest in each other. Carrin felt her face getting red. She had wanted to see this man for over two years and here he was, right across from her. She didn't know what to say.

"Mouse told me you've been looking for me. I'm sorry I've been unavailable but my line of work require me to phase in and out of shadow. It is highly unusual for me to socialize let alone look a person up for.. just a meeting"

Carrin wanted to talk but her mouth was dry. She felt as if her tongue grew three sizes and her eyes couldn't focus.

"Last time we met you displayed an interesting set of skills. I've been watching you develop them these years and I have to say, you have made good use of your time. However, your choice in how to make use of these skills are.. less than desirable"

The drells eyes suddenly grew blank. He stared into space infront of him as he talked to, what it seemed, himself.

"She.. crawls slowly and carefully through the vent. The guards.. cannot see her. She smiles. The joy is written all over on her face. She had done it. 'You got it?' the boy askes. She.. does not answer. She only smiles"

Carrin stared at the drell. She had heard about their perfect memories but she never thought she would ever witness a recital of one. She knew he was talking about when she broke into the shipping warehouse two years ago. He was there. He had seen her. Had he watched over her this whole time?

"I apologize. It is a memory that holds special meaning. You did something that day that changed the course of your life but you have choosen poorly ever since. I wish to change that. I would require your assistance."

The tea arrived. The waiter place the cups infront of them under silence and filled the cups.

"Would there be anything else?" he asked.

"No, thank you" Thane said, giving the waiter a collected smile.

The waiter gave them a small bow and backed away. Carrin took the cup of tea and drank a little too quickly. She burned her tongue. It might as well have been three sized too big now.

"Yea, ehum, I.." she started, cleared her throat and continued. "I wanted to see you again. I'm glad Mouse told you. So yea, I'd love to help"

She sounded pathetic. For all the times she had imagined meeting him again this kind of twitchy emotional display was not in any of the scenarios. She felt like an idiot. Her cheeks burned. The drell smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, for these cups. Aren't they exquisite?"

He picked up the cup and admired the zen art. He turned the cup this and that way, careful to embrace the rare sight of such an old human artifact. He let the tea settle a bit before taking a small zip. The green tea was traditionally made and left a strong taste in his mouth. He was used to much weaker and milder teas but still enjoyed experiencing different cultures approach to something so everyday as 'tea'.

Carrin watched him, careful to absorb his small personal traits. She would definitely code his love for tea and art into her VI, she thought.

"There's a target" he finally said after a long silence, suddenly talking buisness. "My line of work requires a lot of information on both the target and his habbits. I need you to look a few things up for me"

* * *

**Finally she got to see Thane again! I hope you like the story so far. I'm making some art as well which is why it's taking a little longer than planned to get the chapters out.**

**Please leave a review :)**


	6. A different life

**\- Chapter 5: A different life -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story that based itself on events from the game have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Without giving it too much attention Carrin found herself browsing through rare fruit from Kahje. 'Thane would probably like these' she thought absent-mindedly and picked one up. She could feel the soft pulp move under pressure of her fingers directly under the bright red peel and imagined it having a very sweet taste.

"These fruits can be found near where I grew up. They have a simular taste to earths plums when they are fully ripe"

VI Thane made a sudden appearance and stood on the edge of the stores fruit baskets. Over the last year Carrin had many chances to tweek her VI to reflect Thane perfectly. Not that he was big on talking about himself but he let a few things slip every now and then. Things like which part of Kahje he grew up and what kinds of tea he prefered gave her an opportunity to look up information in the subject and implement it in her VI. The VI was used less and less like a sounding board and much more for simple conversations.

"When boiled with natural sweetener it makes for a bitter cream with a very sweet aftertaste. That cream is largly used in different kinds of baked goods the drell eat as a yearly reminder of the bitter loss of their homeplanet but the gratitude they feel for the hanar saving them, hence the sweetness"

'So it's a little stick in the mud sometimes', Carrin mused. Some information were way too literal but she didn't mind. VI Thane kept her company when Thane was away, which he often was. It had however turned into his personal mission to save her from the 'path of stealing'. The sudden need to put her fingers on something unattended still tugged and pulled her sometimes but Thanes trust in her kept her back. He had gotten her an apartment. He rented it under an alias so it couldn't be traced back to him and since she was only 12 she couldn't rent it herself. It wasn't big but had all the things she needed to be comfortable.

Carrin bought a few of these strange fruits and made her way back home.

"Thane should've been here by now" she said mostly to herself.

"The beginning of last week, to be more exact" fully sized VI Thane answered as he walked next to her down the streets to her apartment.

She had gotten to know Thane and looked up to him. His complete serenity and stability never swayed. She could trust that he wouldn't betray her. He wouldn't abandon her. He wouldn't die. He couldn't! He was the best assassin in the universe and noone could take him down. She found a safety in him that she hadn't felt in anyone since long before her mother died. It also made her desperate for his company. He treated her more like a tool than someone he would care for but Carrin didn't mind. As long as he wouldn't disappear on her. Whenever he was at the Citadel, he had her run all kinds of errands. Usually it involved her following a specific person around and take note of his or hers habbits; Who they talked to, where they went, things they ate. It was very boring but Thane always rewarded her with chocolate or a dinner but the best thing he could give her was simply time. He always spend some time with her while fulfilling a contract on the Citadel. It made her believe in herself in a different way. They weren't related in any way but he was more of a father to her than any of his predecessors.

That evening Carrin was sitting up late looking out the window. Thane had yet to arrive and she was passing time reading a book she'd picked up earlier. Or trying to read it in any case. It had been on sale and she now knew why. Not many moments later she could feel the distinctive sensation of someone watching her. She had gotten use to the feeling and embraced it. It was a game they always played whenever Thane came to visit.

She pretended not to notice, kept reading. The shadow snuck closer and just when it was so close that it could brush her neck she jumped up and turned around.

"You can't sneak up on me anymore!" she shouted in joy.

Her empty apartment stared back at her. Noone was there. The joyful feeling of surprise slowly melted away into overwhelming disapointment. She was sure he had finally come to visit her but there she stood, alone in the dark.

"You're still not fast enough"

The voice came from behind her. She swirled around and found Thane sitting in her chair holding her book.

"This book is a little out of your range of interests, is it not?"

It took Carrin a few moments to gather herself.

"Oh, yes. I guess it is" she finally said.

"Hm, I thought so" Thane mused. "I bought you a book today, I would be sad to see that I got it wrong"

He handed her a book about Londons old, lost treasures. She loved books from earth and especially those about treasures through history.

"Thank you" she said and smiled sheepishly. "I almost thought you wouldn't come"

"I had a few contracts that got complicated. I trust you've kept busy while I was gone"

"Yes" She fetched some notes that she had kept on her small kitchen table. "Here's their activites for the last month. They're not big on leaving their quarters and seem to have a lot of people running errands for them. The only time they go out is to get food. They don't seem to trust anyone with that. Always different kinds of foods, couldn't find any pattern, in fact."

Thane stood up and walked around the apartment while she continued.

"I overheard them talking about leaving the Citadel. They're going to Omega and then to Belan to check 'the goods'"

"When?"

"From what I could tell, they're leaving soon"

Thane paced around the small apartment, hands behind his back, eyes on the floor. The rays of light from the window reflected on his scales making his serenity shine even brighter. Carrin embraced the sight and suddenly felt the warm sensation of being completely safe. As Thane slowly walked through the apartment he found the bag of fruit Carrin bought earlier. He smiled, picked one up and turned towards her.

"Where did you get these?"

"I bought them at the market today. I thought you might like them.."

She suddenly felt shy. She was silly, really. She let him affect her to the point of what kind of fruit she bought.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all!"

He rolled the fruit between his hands and smelled the palm of his hands, closing his eyes as he did so. He smiled at her and took a bite of the fruit.

"This reminds me of where I grew up" he finally said.

Carrin smiled. She already knew it would. She hadn't told him about her VI friend and how much she tried to make it resemble Thane. She figured some things might just be best left untold. Thane took another bite and sat down in the chair from across from where Carrin stood. She sat down and followed his gaze. He looked out the window and seemed to be far away in his thoughts carefully savoring the fruit. It took a while before she dared break the silence.

"So... who are those people?"

Thane looked down on the fruit leftovers in his hand and seemed to think over if he should answer or not. He eventually put it on the table and leaned back in the chair, put his elbows on the armrests and let his fingertips touch.

"It's... personal" he said eventually almost instantly regretting giving Carrin such a short, cold answer. He leaned forward and continued. "It's slavers. They're attacking hanar colonies. My old handler contacted me and asked for my assistance. We haven't talked since I left the Compact.."

Carrin felt a little overwhelmed. Thane ususally never talked so openly about himself and here he basically poured out bits and pieces from most part of his life like it was the most natural thing in the world. He must have sensed her questions surfacing for he stood up and walked up to the window.

"You know my profession and where I come from. I was trained by the Compact to become what I am today. It might seem.. strange and distant to you but I was your age when I made my first kill. It wasn't.. clean. Things have changed since."

He stoped for a second and turned to face her.

"I've told you about my wife, Irikah. She woke me up from my battle sleep. I left the Compact for her but.. this life was all I knew.. I started to freelance. Irikah supports my decision but sometimes.. sometimes I'm so far away from her.. and Kolyat.."

Thane seemed to drift away into memory. Carrin didn't want to interupt him. He hadn't mention Kolyat before but she knew he had a son her age. She made a mental note of the name.

"Now the Compact contacted me again and asked for my assistance. I'm tracking down the slavers to end this hunt for the hanar."

Carrin took all that Thane had told her to heart. She understood why this was personal, she had never seen him this way before.

"And these guys are the slavers?"

"The leaders, yes. I need to get to them before they hit Belan."

He reached out his hand and gestured Carrin to give him the papers. He looked them over, threw them in the sink and lit them on fire. They listened to the crackling sound of paper bending under the pressing heat.

"So you're not staying on the Citadel for long" Carrin said. It wasn't a question, she knew he would leave as soon as possible.

Thane didn't respond at first. He kept his gaze steady on the flames and turned on the water when he was satisfied the papers were destroyed.

"No"

Carrins heart grew heavy. She had missed him and here he was leaving as soon as he had arrived. How long would it be until next time they met? Did he really just see her as a tool and nothing else? She didn't mind but if he couldn't spend any time at all with her, what was the point?

"You're going to Omega then?"

"Yes"

"Can I come along? I grew up there! Well.. for most part.."

The question slipped her lips before she had time to think it over. Thane seemed to consider her request for a long time. It made Carrin nervous. He straightened his back and brushed away some imaginary dust off of his shoulder.

"I shall pick you up tomorrow evening. Be ready"

And with that, he left the apartment.


	7. Invisible

**\- Chapter 6: Invisible -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

The ship docked at the Omega station. Carrin had been told to pack light as their stay would not last long. Thane hadn't said much during their trip but rather seemed to focus, meditate, on upcoming events. Carrin wasn't sure what to make of it. Why he let her come along in the first place puzzled her deeply. Whatever these slavers had done must run much deeper than Thane let on. It was almost like he was afraid to leave her on the Citadel, or like he couldn't say no when she asked him to take her with.

"Where are we going?" she asked carefully, almost afraid to interupt his thoughts.

"I have made an apointment with the one person who would know everything that's going on around here. She, if anyone, should have news on the whereabouts of the slavers"

Carrin knew who he was talking about. Aria T'Loak. Noone knew what was going on at the station better than she did. She ruled Omega with an iron fist. She was determined to let it stay the way it was, convinced that balance in chaos was the best way to stay in control. Carrin had never met her. She usually stayed in the Afterlife club and rarely made an appearance outside of its walls. If she ever did, it was with good purpose.

"Are you sure the slavers are already here?"

"Quite certain. I made a quick visit to their quarters before leaving the Citadel and they had already left. Come, we must hurry"

They went straight to Afterlife, no time to lose. As Thane walked up to Arias bodyguards he looked back at Carrin and told her to wait where she was. She nodded and sat down at the stairs.

Thane walked up to Aria and gave her a slight bow. She invited him to sit next to her and they started talking. Carrin couldn't hear what they were saying over the music and got bored trying. She looked around hoping to find something to pass the time. Some asari dancers waved at her, smiling.

"Hi little girl!" one of them said and giggled with the others. Clearly they had too much to drink so Carrin just ignored them. The dancers were always friendly but it's not exactly the crowd Carrin wanted to get mixed up in.

She looked up at Thane and Aria. They were still deep in conversation. Aria transfered some information from her omnitool to Thane. He got a serious look on his face and the conversation seemed to have reached its end.

Thane came back with a very stern look on his face. He didn't even look at her, deep in his own thoughts. She tried to keep up as he advanced quickly through Afterlife. He seemed to move like water through the crowd, noone even got close to him despite all the people. Meanwhile everyone heading Carrins way kept bumping into her and it wasn't long till she lost the sight of Thane.

She stopped right in her tracks. She couldn't believe she had lost him. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Cursing herself for being inattentive, she saw a table and figured she'd get a better view from atop. People paid her very little attention as she made her way to the table, climbed it and started scouting the area. What would she do if she lost Thane right there and then? She didn't even have enough credits for a ticket back to the Citadel. Why had he been walking so fast? Had he completely forgotten about her? A small group of vorcha saw Carrin standing there and made their way over to her.

"What's such a small little girl doing up ontop of such a high table?" one asked.

"Yes, you don't want to fall and hurt yourself. Are you looking for someone?" the second one asked.

Carrin tried to ignore them. Vorchas were known for being aggressive and rude and the only reason they would ever be polite would be because they wanted something. Or someone.

"Let us help you down, little girl. I'm sure we can find whoever you're looking for" the third one said.

Carrin was getting scared. The people passing around them ignored the whole event, not wanting to get involved. She realised she couldn't ignore them forever as they slowly surrounded the small table blocking her every chance of escape. All three of them threw her wicked smiles and gestured for her to come down.

Suddenly one of the vorchas got kicked on the side of his face, flying into the second vorcha. Both of them lost balance and fell to the floor. Before the third one had time to react, he took a solid blow to jaw and hit the ground with a heavy thump. Carrins eye grew large as Thane appeared from thin air putting his foot on one of the vorchas faces giving him a heavy print from the heel of his boot.

"She was looking for me"

The vorchas were still in complete shock as they scurried to their feet and ran away. Thane stood looking at them as they ran. He took a second to gather himself, finding his balance and serenity. He turned to Carrin, reacing out a hand.

"I apologize. I got lost in my own thoughts. Forgive me"

Carrin hesitated for a while before letting him help her down.

"It won't happen again"

He took her hand in his and started walking in a much slower pace than before. Carrins looked up at Thane feeling confused. He had just effectively taken down three vorchas in two hits, saving her, without breking a sweat. She had been scared, feeling abandoned but he came back for her. He didn't leave her, he came back. Carrin felt her eyes starting to burn. She fought the tears and hid her face in her sleeve. Thane must have noticed, for he stopped and got down on one knee infront of her.

"Are you okay?"

Carrin shock her head.

"No! Why did you leave me? Why did you even bring me along if you were just gonna abandon me like that?" She kept her face hidden. Thane looked at her with a strand of compassion across his face. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry" he started, weighing his next words carefully "I did not abandon you." He looked at her in silence for a while. "Why are you hiding?"

Carrin wasn't sure what to say. She simply wanted to hide. She couldn't take care of herself, she couldn't fight like he could! Maybe she was just a little duct rat who happened to like stealing. If she had true skills she wouldn't even end up in a situation like that. She wouldn't have lost Thane in the crowd to begin with. She just wanted to disapear. She had to.

"I hide cos I have to.." she finally said.

She hadn't cried since her mother died and she wasn't planning on doing it now either. Thane would not see her cry. She wouldn't let him see her that vulnerable and childish. She was going to be strong, like she always was.

"I have something for you" Thane said and brought up his omnitool. He hit a few buttons.

She looked up from her hiding place, carefully checking her omnitool and found a new function she hadn't seen before.

"Cloak?"

"Correct. You won't find this cloak in any store, nor on the black market." Thane smiled slightly, looking proud. However he had manage to come across this cloak, it couldn't have been easy. "Whenever you feel like you need to hide, you can just use it"

He stood up and reached out his hand to her.

"Feeling better?"

Carrin didn't know what to feel. He had just handed her something so unique just to cheer her up. She looked up at him and tried hard to smile. She took his hand and as they started walking she dried a single tear that had escaped her with the back of her hand. She should have known. Near Thane, she would always be safe.

* * *

**_How do you like the story so far? Please leave a review :)_**


	8. Definition of me

**\- Chapter 7: Definition of me -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Thane traced the cracks in the tabletop with the tip of his index finger. He seemed scatter minded and unfocused. It wasn't like him. Carrin tried to lighten the mood by telling him stories about people she'd seen on the Citadel, told him about back when she lived on Omega before things got complicated and even confined in him how her stepfather had died. Nothing seemed to make Thane react. He just kept staring at the table.

Carrin grew quiet. He was obviously focusing on whatever Aria had told him earlier and he wouldn't let anyone interupt his thoughts. Instead she brought up her omnitool and started playing around with her new cloak. It was easy to use and didn't require the omnitool to be active. Like a lot of other useful on the fly battle functions, it only required a simple thought to activate. Just for fun she activated it. A slight crackling sound broke the silence and a tingly sensation ran over her body. Suddenly she was invisible. She lifted up her hand and tried to see them but failed. She truly was invisible!

Excitment gripped her and she decided to joke with Thane a bit. He hadn't even taken any notice to her using her cloak, just kept burning holes in the table with his eyes. Carrin slowly got off her chair and snuck behind it. Carefully, as not to make a sound, she made her way behind Thanes chair. She let her hand hoover over the nape of his neck. She fought the urge to giggle as her stomach tickled from excitment.

Just when she was about to touch him, he quickly declinded his head to the side, grabbed her wrist and turned around to face her.

"You are still not fast enough" he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Carrin let a shreek of joy escape her before realising he actually saw her despite the cloak being activated.

"You can see me!"

Thane smiled slightly.

"No but I can sense you"

"But.. you didn't even notice when I activated it.." she argued, deactivating the cloak.

"Every cloak makes a small sound when activated. They are all unique. I'd recognize the sound of that particual cloak anywhere" he answered and gave her a dry smile.

"Fine! But I'll get you next time!"

Thane smiled again and let go of her wrist. He turned back in his chair and activated his omnitool. Carrin sat back down on her chair, looking at Thane studying blueprints of an apartment building. She leaned forward.

"That's where those slavers are?"

She couldn't help herself from asking. Thane kept looking at the blueprints, obviously making a mental note of the best route into the building.

"They will be in a little while" he answered.

"So.. you're just gonna go there and.."

She wasn't sure how to end that sentence. She knew what he did for a living. She knew he was an assassin but they had never talked about it before. How does one talk about something like that anyway? Thane had always been sort of a lone wolf. He had no need to discuss how his contracts was executed, as long as they were fullfilled. She knew he took pride in what he did. He wasn't what you'd imagine an assassin would be, sniping their targets from afar. No, he was deeply spiritual and believed in asking forgivness for every kill. In the same fashion he prefered to be up close and personal. Someones life ended by his doing, the least he could do was to respect them enough to let them see their killer seconds before he let them cross the big ocean.

He pretended like he hadn't heard the question. What had Carrin expected he would have told her anyway? When Thane seemed satesfied with studying the blueprints, he checked the time.

"We have to go" he said and stood up in a fluid motion.

He started walking with big strides but not so fast that Carrin couldn't keep up. Before long they arrived at a large apartment building. Thane admired the facade for a while before turning to Carrin.

"I need you to stay here"

The sudden look of seriousness across Thanes face surprised Carrin. She didn't want to stay there! She wanted to come along!

"I need you to listen to me" Thane said. "You have to stay here. What will happen in there is not for your eyes, do you understand?"

Carrin wanted to protest but she could see he was serious. Against her will she nodded and a second later, Thane disapeared into thin air. She looked around thinking she'd be able to catch sight of him. Unsuccessful, she found a park bench and sat down.

* * *

She woke up with a twitch. How long had she been sleeping? It was already getting dark. Thane was nowhere to be seen. What was taking him so long? Or had he forgotten she was waiting for him? She tried to recall the blueprints. Apartment 13B. She made a decision to go up there, just for a second, and see if Thane was still up there.

She took the elevator up. When she arrived at the correct floor she suddenly felt as if she was doing something very wrong. Thane didn't want her to be there and here she was, defying his wishes.

Suddenly she could hear a muffled shout. Curiosity gripped her and she activated her cloak. She snuck out of the elevator and down the corridor. When she found the right apartment, she put her ear to the door.

"I don't know! Let me go, I really don't know!"

The man sounded desperate, in pain. She wanted to see what was going on. She carefully tried the door knob and found the door to be unlocked. Slowly opening the door, she snuck inside and hid in a corner. She was so focused on not making a sound, on sneaking inside and finding a good hidingspot, that she hadn't taken any notice to what was going on in the room. It wasn't until she heard the sound of Thanes voice that she turned around and saw what was going on.

"Don't play stupid! I know you know his name. Tell me!"

Carrin was horrified. Thanes was unrecognizible, expression twisted in hatred and disgust. Blood streaked his face, coloring his green scales a terrible red. A batarian man laid on the floor. Thane stood with one foot on the mans back, forcing his arm into an unnatural angle.

"I don't know! Please" the man pleaded.

Thane snarled and started pulling the mans arm upwards. Slowly, almost like he enjoyed the mans cry of pain. The sudden snap of the arm disjointing made him smile of satisfaction. The man screamed, gurgling on his own blood. Thane placed his foot on the back of the mans head.

"Are you sure you don't know?"

The man whimpered.

"You saw what I did with your friend. You really think I will be more merciful with you?"

Carrin caught sight of the other man Thane was talking about. He had deep cuts all over his body, his jaw hung loose. He had been tortured to death, his body carelessly thrown in a pile.

Thane lifted the man up by his disjointed arm and carried him to the balcony, lifted the man over the edge holding nothing but his troat.

"Give me the name!"

"Stiv Kay! His name's Stiv Kay!"

Carrin recognized the name. Where had she heard it before? Thane lifted the man back up and the second he sighed of relief, Thane snapped his neck in one fluid motion. He stood watching as the body twitched. He did not pray for him.

He walked back inside and was just about to leave the apartment when he suddenly stopped and stood still infront of the door. Carrin could barely breath. Who was this man? This wasn't the Thane she knew! He took pride in what he did. He made clean kills. He prayed for the dead. He didn't torture, he didn't enjoy the pain.

"How long have you stood there?"

Thanes sudden question caught Carrin off guard. He could sense her. He was so distracted earlier that he didn't notice but he was balanced and focued once again. He could sense her standing there. There was no point in hiding. She deactivated the cloak.

"Not long.."

Thane stood quiet. He picked up a piece of cloth from the floor and wiped his face clean. He then left the room with one word.

"Come"

Carrin walked a few steps behind Thane. She wasn't sure where he was taking her but what choice did she have? They eventually stopped and Thane turned around to face her.

"What you saw in there.. I should come clean about something.."

Carrin could hear the sound of regret and sadness in his voice.

"I told you I've been hunting slavers. That's only partially true.." He stopped for a second, weighing his next words. "Irikah.. Irikah is no longer alive". He closed his eyes, fighting the tears.

"The door... open.. the smell of.. blood.. Her body, on the floor.. she.. is not breathing.. her eyes, empty.. the defiance have left them.. Kolyat.. hiding in the closet.. he whimpers.."

He turned around suddenly overcome with emotion.

"I hunted down that group of slavers on the Citadel but I didn't get them all. I thought I did. They paied the Shadow Broker to find out who I was. They couldn't get to me but they somehow found out about Irikah. They.. they killed her.. I've been hunting them all down. All but one now. Stiv Kay."

As Thane stood there she suddenly realised where she had heard that name before. It was one of Mouses 'friends'. She felt panic crawl up along her spine.

"I wish I knew how they found out about her.. I was always so careful.."

"When.. when did this happen?"

"About one and a half year ago"

Carrins felt as if she was about to faint. She realised where Stiv Kay must have found out about Irikah. The only 'other Thane', made in his perfect image, filled with all kind of information about Thane Krios. VI Thane.

"Thane, I.. I know where they found out about Irikah.."

* * *

Carrin found herself back at the Ryuusei's Sushi Bar. Her feet had led her there without thinking. She held a cup of tea in her hand. Thane had said very little after her confession about VI Thane. He simply put her on a shuttle back to the Citadel, told her he had to go away for a while and left. She knew he wasn't coming back. She knew she wouldn't see him again. She just wanted to disapear, to become thin air.

He hadn't really abadoned her, had he? No, she had driven him away. Stiv Kay must have gotten the Thanes name from the Shadow Broker and then found out about VI Thane through Mouse. After that, they just had to monitor her, listen to her conversations with VI Thane. Maybe her apartment was bugge. She lifted the cup and admired it as Thane had done.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's a Zen painting! That sign actually means 'Tea Bowl'! Funny, right?"

The asari waiter was excited to share her knowledge. When Carrin didn't respond she continued.

"Did you know that the artist name meant 'Mist'?"

Carrin looked at the waiter. Mist. How fitting. That's what she wanted to become. Simply a mist.

"What was the name of the artist?" she finally asked.

"Kasumi"

* * *

_**Follow/Fav and please leave a review :) I would love to know what you guys think about the story so far.**_


	9. Distraction

**\- Chapter 8: Distraction -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Kasumi put on her gloves slowly. She always felt slightly sensual putting them on, knowing that within minutes she was going to hold that one item she'd been craving to feel under her touch forever. Even though the concept of 'forever' never lasted longer than a few days in her world, Kasumi obsessed every single time. When she had seen something she wanted, it more often than not took quite some time to plan the heist and it always gave her enough time to let the hunger consume her. The journey was as exciting as the goal to her.

She lifted the glas cloche and put it on the floor. She picked up the necklace and admired it, rolling the beads between her fingers. The reflection played across her face as she smiled and felt increasingly satisfied with herself.

She wanted to stop time for just a minute at that moment but she heard voices from the adjacent room and had to get moving. She lifted the cloche back in place, stuck the necklace into her sleeve and hurried back to her hiding spot behind the heavy curtain. Two men came into the room deep in conversation.

"This will be problematic" the turian male complained.

"I don't see why it would be. It's not affecting us in any way, atleast not yet. There is no reason to worry" the salarian male responded.

"You may be right but Shepard is being very persistant. I heard she accused Saren and the council appoints her Specter? That is insane! A human specter?"

The salarian nods and walks up to the desk.

"Quite. Only time will tell if this will be a good or a bad thing but I still don't see this as a problem. Humans may be young but they have a lot of good things to offer the galaxy." he argued, poured a glas of expensive liquor and offered the turian.

Kasumi had heard of Shepard becoming a specter but who cares? Humans will always be disliked by every other race when it comes to politics. She was sure Shepard had only been appointed to shut her up and to please as many as possible.

"A real problem closer to home, though.." the salarian began.

"Yes, I am aware. Not any kind of transport is safe anymore. I've had to double the guard force and still to no avail. I'm loosing more money protecting my valuables than they are worth"

"Hm, yes. I hate to admit it but I think this thief have us all floored.."

"There's actually more than one now, have you heard? There's a new face to be scared of these days.."

Kasumi smiled. She knew they were talking about her now. The direction of the conversation pleased her but this was no time to stick around. Sooner or later they would notice a particular piece of jewlery missing from its pedestal and she wasn't planning on being anywhere near when that happened. As the men got deeper into conversation, complaining over lost property, Kasumi snuck out the window and started making her way down to the yard. It was fairly dark out and she had no problems making her way back to the streets and to her new apartment.

Four years had passed since she last saw Thane. She was now sixteen and well on her way to be the best thief in the galaxy. The memory of Thane torturing those men all those years ago still made her skin crawl. What she had seen was not how she had pictured Thane at all. Who was he to 'save her from the path of stealing' when he couldn't even keep to his own? Taking such pride in the beauty of what he did just to turn around and taint it the way he did, he was simply no better than the worst kind of criminal. That was motivation enough for Kasumi to let her own passion consume her. Something that felt so right could not be wrong, after all. And she was good at what she did. So very, very good. C-sec had been trying to catch her for a very long time now but she had always managed to slip between their fingers. The name 'Kasumi' put fear in anyone who had anything valuable to loose and that pleased her to no end.

She took out the necklace and took her time admiring it. It was made out of black pearls, the shine was the most enticing she had ever seen. She played with the beads between her fingers as she laid down on the bed. The faint light from the window was picked up the pearls perfecly and danced along the walls. Unwillingly it reminded her of how Thanes scales had picked up the light that last evening in her apartment before they went to Omega. Sadness found its way into her heart once again. It slowly grew to anger. The longer she looked at the necklace the angrier she got. Who the hell was he to give her such hope and then turn around and leave, just like that? Furious, she threw the necklace across the room and turned to her side, crawling up into a little ball.

'Then again..' she thought. 'It was my fault he hunted those slavers to begin with'.

She hugged herself, desperately trying to feel better. It upsetted her how the drell still affected her this way. She felt guilty about her involvement in how his wife had been killed and regretted ever making VI Thane so much alike the real Thane. If she hadn't, maybe Irikah would still have been alive. Maybe Kolyat would still have had his mother. She hugged herself harder. She had understood why Thane didn't want to leave her on the Citadel, how he couldn't say 'no' when she asked him to take her with. She had understood why it had taken him so long to come back to her, what kind of 'complications' he had hit before arriving. It had all been made clear when he had told her about how his wife had been killed and how he was hunting the slavers. Not that it mattered anyway. She couldn't say sorry. She had no idea where he was now, or if he was even alive. She apologized into the empty room and fought the tears threatening to surface.

Moments later her omnitool beeped. She sat up and opened the message. She rarely accepted jobs from clients but every now and then she was offered very interesting targets that challenged her and right now she embraced the distraction.

The target was a painting. Maybe not one of the more interesting targets she had stolen but it just so happened to be a human politician who owned it. She never liked politician. Especially those that took treasures and kept it to themselves. She didn't care if the client wanted it for the exact same reasons, right now she just felt like kicking someone and this was a perfect opportunity.

* * *

The mansion had surprisingly low number of guards on duty and very few activated alarms. Kasumi hardly found it challenging and was almost tempted to set an alarm off just to see if anyone would actually come and see what was going on.

She entered the room where the painting hung. It portrayed a garden on Illium. She wasn't sure this garden actually existed but for whatever reason, this painting gave her a calm she rarely felt at all these days.

"I know you're not here for that painting, little bird"

Kasumi turned around. There stood a man leaning up against the wall. He was very attractive, in his 20s, well built and had smile that could melt any womans heart. He nonchalantly cleaned his fingernails as he continued.

"It took me forever to clear out all the guards and deactivate all the alarms. It would greatly hurt my feelings if you would just waltz in here and take the painting I've been sent to acquire".

He made his way to her, reaching out his hand.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Keiji Okuda."

Kasumi frowned. She knew very well who this man was. Everyone in her profession did. No wonder she met very little resistance - her path had been cleared in advance and here he was, about to take the same painting as she was. Had she been set up by the client? She had wanted a distraction, not a headache.

"So you've been sent to take this painting too"

The man nodded.

"Son of a bitch.."

"I apologize" the man said "but I am no such thing, little bird. Assuming that's not what you actually meant, my guess is we've both been set up. If so, we don't have much time. I only see one reason for this kind of setup and I don't plan on letting C-sec take me this time either. What do you say we make our way out of here?"

She looked at him for a while. He was probably right. This would be the perfect way to finally catch them both red handed. She paced across the room for a while, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. Meanwhile Keiji lifted the painting down from the wall.

"This one comes with us"

Kasumi was a bit surprised by his determination.

"The client probably isn't real, you know" she said, feeling annoyed. "Why would you bother taking the painting?"

"Well.." the man began. "I'd like a memory of when we first met".

He smiled with his teeth and made his way out of the room. Kasumi stood there dumbstruck and looked at how Keiji simply walked out the front door. It took her a while but she eventually ran after him. Who was this man, really? She thought she knew who this Keiji was through rumors and tales but she had never imagined him being to bold and confident. She found it intriguing and confusing all at the same time. Maybe she had found her distraction after all.


	10. Desire

**\- Chapter 9: Desire -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Kasumi spread the rose petals over the bed and corrected the bouquet on the small bedside table. She hurried into the livingroom and lit the last couple of candles and turned off all the lights before spreading a few more petals over the floor in the hallway. She was so excited about her surprise that she could do very little but giggle and skip all the way back to the bedroom to change into her pink negligee. She wanted to cheer Keiji up after his trial. He had been accused of selling classified data and had to fight the Alliance to prove his innocence. It had gotten him down and occupied most of his thoughts as of late. Kasumi hardly recognized her lover. He was usually so calm and secure and now he was slowly crumbling.

Since Kasumi met Keiji two years ago she had grown as a person. He was her rock. Only a few months after they had first met, they moved to an apartment on Illium. It was perfect. They were perfect. She loved and trusted him above everything and she took every opportunity to show it. She was almost embarrassed to admit it but thanks to Keiji she felt like she could finally let Thane go. She rarely felt guilty anymore even though those feeling sometimes got the better of her. She knew Keiji was aware that something bothered her but he always knew how to cheer her up. He never pressured her to tell him which only made her love him more. He had even made her look forward to her birthdays again. Best of all, she didn't have to change who she was for him. They both had a passion for the same things in life and worked so well together, they may as well have been one and the same person.

She corrected her negligee and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She blushed at the sight. She usually didn't dress up like this. She almost felt vulnerable, unprotected. For a second she regretted her choice of wardrobe but as she heard the key turn in the lock, she knew she didn't have time to change. Excitement took over and she activated her cloak.

"Kasumi?"

She muffled her giggles and sneaked into the livingroom. Keiji turned on the lights. The look on his face was enough for Kasumi to smile until her cheeks hurt. She snickered loud enough for him to hear.

"Kasumi, I can hear you.. where are you? What are you up to?"

He put his arms out, trying to find her but found nothing but air. As she kept snickering, he smiled and closed his eyes. He followed the sound of her footsteps, completely trusting her. She led him through the apartment and into the bedroom, brushing her fingerstips across his arms every now and then. Keiji lost his breath everytime she did, feeling the electricity and excitement building. She stopped infront of the bed and let his hands find her hips. He smiled from ear to ear and slowly opened his eyes. The bedroom was filled with candles and flowers and it took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light.

Kasumi deactivated her cloak and slowly became visible infront of him. As he looked down to take in the sight of her in that pink negligee, she suddenly got shy again and it painted her face red. She looked down at her feet feeling embarrassed and a little silly. Keiji cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lightly forehead and both eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for this"

Kasumi smiled. She knew he'd like the surprise and she felt pleased with herself. She didn't have to feel shy with Keiji, he always made her feel so good about herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He answered with deep passion and let his fingers tickle the nape of her neck. As he made his way down her back he could feel the goosebumps. He chuckled at the sensation. She had always loved when he did that. He kissed her neck and led her towards the bed. She gladly followed his lead. He lay her down on the bed and kissed her neck, listening to her breathing getting heavier..

He stood up and looked at her lying there on the bed, her whole body craving him. He took off his shirt and leaned in to kiss her lips. She grabbed the hem of his pants, fumbling to get them off. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed them above her head.

"Why in such a rush, little bird?"

He could see how that drove her mad with desire. He couldn't help but to smile. He slowly undid his pants while kissing her neck. He let his hands explore her and helped her get out of her underwear. Her breath was heavy with desire when he finally laid on top of her, teasing her just a bit longer before finally entering her. She gasped at the sensation, feeling him fill her up. Only he could make her feel this way. Only he ever had. Their kissing was only interrupted by their own heavy breathing. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted deeper into her, quickening his pace. She threw him on his back, effectivly taking control. She teased him, letting their lovemaking slow down, enjoying the sensation of skin to skin. He placed his hands on her hips, taking in the view of her. He sat up, pleading her to kiss him. She smiled and pushed him back down, leaving him to crave her lips. She slowly bended down, pinning him in place, positioning her lips above his. It drove him to a point of madness and he threw her on her back again. She laughed in surprise and they both embraced, falling deeper into ecstasy.

* * *

Kasumi laid on Keijis chest, playing with his chest hair. She loved laying like this, listening to his heartbeat. Life felt so serene, so perfect, in moments like these. She could smell herself on him and she loved it.

"I trust today went fine" she finally said.

"Yes. I was released, so it's finally over"

She fell silent for a while. She knew it wasn't the last of it. The Alliance never gave up that easily. If not this time, it would be the next.

"You really shouldn't work for the Alliance anymore, you know. They just keep pushing you around. You're nothing more than a scapegoat in their eyes"

Keiji didn't say anything, just kept staring into space. Kasumi sat up and looked at him.

"It's getting terrible boring. It's keeping you down. We should be free! Just you and me, no irritating politics. We should set up our own challanges, become the best duo in the galaxy! Not sit around and worry about stupid trials"

Keiji nodded but didn't say anything for a while. When he finally spoke, he sounded excited and convinced, as if he had been holding back and now wanted to impress her. He told her of their next job, a job that would truly challange them both. Kasumi smiled.

"Now, that's far from boring! I'm gonna look into it right away!"

She jumped out of bed all excited. Keiji smiled. He knew how she obsessed about things like this. It was perfect. This was just what they needed to celebrate his release. The perfect challange.


	11. Regrets

**\- Chapter 10: Regrets -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

They both stood on the roof of the skyscraper overlooking the entire town. Kasumi corrected the straps to her parachute. She had planned this whole thing to the smallest detail, sitting up all night studying blueprints and guards schedules. She took particular pride in this heist as it really would be a true test to their abilities.

"Want me to help you? You look like you need help" she teased Keiji, putting her hands on her hips.

Keiji took no notice to her joke. He just sat down, eyes fixed on Donovan Hock's estate. His whole being spoke of regret, second guessing them being there at all.

"I know I said this would require all of our skills and know-how but maybe this isn't a good idea after all"

Kasumi watched him for a while, trying to take him seriously. He knew very well that noone could stop her once she got sight of her target and here he tried to talk her out of it?

"Keiji" she began and sat down next to him. "You know me. You know I got this all covered! I've planned this thing to the smallest detail. Nothing could possibly go wrong and if it does, we will just pull out, okay?"

Keiji looked down on his hands. Something felt wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He reached out for Kasumis hands and she answered his sudden need to feel her near. She leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. They sat like that for a while until Keiji had built up enough curage.

"I want you to have something" he said.

Kasumi sat up looking at him. He sounded serious. He brought up his omnitool and asked her to do the same.

"Your decoy?" she asked surprised. "But it's your favorite tool!" she protested.

He grabber her arms, looking her straight in the eyes.

"If something goes wrong, I need to know you will be safe. This will make me feel better, okay?"

Kasumi could see this carried high significance to him and only dared to nod. She looked down at her omnitool. The decoy had been Keijis absolut favorite tool ever since she met him. They weren't easy to come by, atleast not at this quality. This was just another thing that made her love him even more. He would give her his soul if he could. She looked up at her lover and smiled.

"We got this, okay?" she said reassuringly. "Nothing will go wrong. When this is over, I'll give you your decoy back".

Keiji smiled at her confidence and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and kissed his lips with fiery passion before breaking it and stood up. She helped him to his feet, smiled and jumped off the ledge. Keiji wasn't far behind and they both parachuted down to Hock's property. Kasumi looked over her shoulder, seeing Keiji close behind. She couldn't help herself, releasing the parachute just before landing to freefall the last few meters. She landed gracefully and looked up as Keiji slowly landed next to her.

"Showoff" he said and smiled. "There's noone around to see you, you know that, right?"

Kasumi smiled and walked up to him grabbing his hands and kissed them lightly.

"You were watching. That's all the motivation I need" she answered, giggled and ran up to the roof door. He laughed at her. She always picked her moments to be a little silly and he loved her for it.

Keiji followed her close behind and brought up his lockpick. He easily picked the door and Kasumi walked inside to disable the alarm. The duo walked carefully down the stairs. As they closed in on a corner, Kasumi activated her cloak and sneaked in along the wall. She snuck up behind a guard and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor with a thump. Kasumi deactivated her cloak and signaled to Keiji to come out. He followed her lead.

"I gotta go this way and deactivate some alarms. You keep walking down this corridor and.." Keiji interupted her.

"I know, I know" he said and started making his way down the corridor.

Kasumi watched him go. She got a bit distracted by his perfect silhouette before making her way down yet another set of stairs. Keeping her cloak activated, she managed to turn off alarm after alarm, telling Keiji over the comm when it was safe to move forward.

"Kasumi.. there's a lot more guards around than we thought, isn't there?"

She wasn't sure what to say. She had been surprised herself but the amount of guards was still nothing they couldn't handle.

"Maybe.. maybe we should just pull out now.."

Kasumi got annoyed. The guards were nothing! She was having fun. Finally a job that actually required some know-how and skills! There was no way she would pull out now when they were so close.

"Keiji, look. It's nothing! Besides, you should see all the stuff this guy owns. A few missing pieces of jewlery and art here and there won't hurt him what so ever"

Keiji grew quiet. He was suspicous. He stopped and looked around a corner. Three more guards.

"I'm serious, Kasumi. Maybe they've been expecting us. We should go"

"Oh, pish posh! Check this out"

Kasumi jumped through a doorway knocking out one of the guard that stood in Keijis way, planting her decoy infront of the second one as she quickly neutrilized the third. As the decoy disapeared, the guard turned around only to be faced with Kasumis uppercut. She turned to Keiji and bowed gracefully, a smirk playing across her face.

"See? It's nothing!"

She walked slowly up to Keiji who turned the corner shaking his head.

"Okay, you win, little bird" he said and smiled.

Kasumi giggled and kissed Keiji before she ran back through the doorway to disable the last alarm. Keiji made his way to the end of the hallway and waited by the door for Kasumis signal.

"Okay, done, go!"

Keiji opened the door, took a quick look around and walked in.

"You always know what to say and do to make me happy" he said to over over the comm, teasing her for the short command she had given him.

"Only for you, sweety" Kasumi answered and started making her way to him.

"Mm, I know something else you could do to make me happy once we're done here"

"Oh really? What's that?"

"Well, you being so good at what you do -"

The comm abruptly cut off. Kasumi felt a chill running down her spine.

"Keiji?"

No answer.

"Keiji!" she shouted, recklessly, and started running to his location.

As she ran into the room, she caught the glimps of Donovan Hock running out another door. Keiji laid on the floor in the middle of the room. Kasumi couldn't grasp what she saw. He laid in a pool of something red, something that slowly got soaked up by the carpet and framed his whole body.

"Keiji.."

She rushed to his side, threw herself at him, lifting him up in her arms. He was barely breathing. He had been stabbed in the head, a huge gapping wound haunted her vision.

"Kasumi.." he said and tried to catch her eyes. One of his eyes were unable to focus, filled with blood. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"No.. nonono, you.. you'll be fine, you'll be fine!" she tried to convince herself more than him.

"Listen to me.. he took my graybox.. you need to get it back.. you have to destroy it, do you hear me? You have to destroy it"

Kasumi shook her head. She refused to believe this was happening.

"Please.. my little bird.. you have to promise me.."

He struggled to breath. They could hear several guards drawing near.

"I love you. Remember me for how much I loved you. I will always love you. Promise me."

Kasumi chocked at his words. He couldn't leave her. He tried to tell her, he tried to convince her but she pushed on. Her pride in her abilities and need to show off blinded her.

"I love you, Keiji. I love you"

She kissed his forehead and stroke him over his head. As the guards rushed into the room, she let her decoy take her place by Keijis side, activating her cloak and ran out the same way Hock had. She forced her way out the building and down the streets into the crowd. She slowed her pace and walked into an alleyway.

She leaned against the wall and slowly let the strength in her legs leave her as she slowly sat down. She lifted her hands and saw them covered with Keijis blood. Suddenly her vision got blurred. She never cried. Her imaginary armor from when her mother was killed had protected her. Since Thane left she had promised to not let anyone affect her that way, to walk her own path. She never cried, she kept telling herself over and over as the tears ran down her face and slowly washed away the blood on her hands. 'Keiji' she thought. 'I promise'.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I really want to know what you think :)**


	12. Bonds

**\- Chapter 11: Bonds -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

The following six months Kasumi could think of very little but how to get Keijis graybox back. She found that occupying her mind with that one single target made her life much easier. She did not dare recall that day in Donovan Hock's estate. The pain was as real today as it had been half a year ago. She held on to that pain. It motivated her. She knew very well that Keijis graybox would contain all of their joined memories. She would see him again. She would burry herself in their memories, let them take her pain away and die wrapped in their warmth. It was way beyond the promise she had made back then - it was a matter of life or death.

She knew Hock must be keeping the graybox hidden at his estate but she also knew there was no way for her to pull that heist off alone. The security was now much higher than it had ever been, not to mention all the heavily armored guards. She needed help. But who in their right mind would help her? She was just a thief with a 'not really valuable' target. For someone to help her.. she would need leverage. And she had none.

She kept looking over any and all possibilities to get into the vault and out again. She could not find any solution. It wasn't like her - she always knew how to get in and out without being seen but it had almost always required a partner. Keiji had been her partner for so long, it felt like he was a part of her. How could she ever pull this off alone?

Being back on the Citadel, she sat up at her old favorite spot on the catwalk. She looked down at the people, reminiscing about the days when she was still under Thanes protection. Six and a half years had passed since she last saw him. She had heard rumors of him being on Illium for quite some time but she had no way of confirming this. He wasn't easy to track down, even if you did know what planet he was on. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.

With the thought of Thane suddenly making her feel heavy and sad, she was tempted into booting up her old VI friend. She brought up her omnitool and shortly after, VI Thane appeared. He stood tall above her, hands behind his back.

"It's been a long time, my friend"

Kasumi looked up at the VI. He had been the reason Thane left her, the reason his wife had been killed. And it was all her fault, all because she wanted to be as close to Thane as possible. VI Thane sat down next to her and looked down at the people. Kasumi choked at the VIs movements. It was so life like and reminded her of the real Thane so much that he might as well have sat down next to her for real.

"It has" she finally said.

They sat like that in silence for a long time. The day slowly turned into evening.

"I would suggest we go and require something to eat" VI Thane said, breaking the silence.

Kasumi hadn't even thought about food. Was she really hungry? She hadn't eaten anything all day but she didn't feel hungry. She felt happy sitting right there in silence, just watching people and trying to think of a new plan to get the graybox back.

"I'm not hungry"

"I insist" VI Thane said and stood up.

Kasumi looked up at him and sighed. He was truly like the real Thane. She stood up and they made their way down to the streets.

* * *

Kasumis favorite fast food place was close to the docking bays. She sat there watching the people boarding and leaving, ships being unloaded and ships taking off. She enjoyed feeling invisible in midst of so much people and took the scenery in. For a brief moment she felt at peace. Maybe she had been hungry after all, her thoughts had felt so much clearer after eating.

Suddenly she caught sight of a drell. It wasn't Thane, she was sure of that. He was much younger, about her age, very good looking. He looked confused, scouting the docking bay as if he was trying to find someone. He grabbed a small bag and started making his way through the crowd. He was a clumpsy in his movements, kept bumping into people and getting angry and annoyed with them. No, it surely wasn't Thane. Seeing a drell on the Citadel was still very uncommon, so naturally, she got very curious.

She started walking after him, tried to make heads or tails of who he might be. The drell walked passed security and started asking around for where one could rent an apartment. Kasumi risked getting a bit closer to hear him better. Maybe he would introduce himself properly to someone and she would catch wind. As time passed, he soon discovered his stalker and turned around to face her. His face expression spoke louder than any words could.

"What do you want?"

Kasumi wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly she felt as if in the presence of Thane, like a little kid with nowhere to hide. She had grown a lot since then, noone ever caught her red handed and here this young drell stared her down like she had a spotlight in her face.

"I.. I just.."

"Stop following me! Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested!"

The drell turned around and walked away with haste. Kasumi stood watching him for a while before she dared breath again. Who was this man? Maybe she had coded some kind of information into VI Thane about the Kahje population or maybe he could answer why a drell would go to the Citadel to begin with. She knew they rarely left their home planet and if they ever did, it was for a very good reason. As she brought up VI Thane, a flood of question surfaced. What if this drell knew Thane? What if he knew where Thane was? Would she be able to see him again?

"Do you see that drell over there?" she asked.

"Yes" VI Thane answered.

"Do you know who that is?"

"I am certain you ask me this for a good reason. Seeing drell here is very uncommon, but no, I do now know who that is"

Kasumi got annoyed at herself. Why would VI Thane know anything about any other drell? She hadn't implemented any face recognition software and even if she had, when would she have met an other drell anyway? She sighed and started walking in place. She couldn't let the idea of this drell having some kind of connection with Thane go.

"What... what is that..?"

The voice was weak, almost like a whisper. Kasumi turned around to see the drell standing right behind her. He stared at the VI with his large, black eyes, the bag had fallen to the ground but he had paid very little mind to it. He slowly walked up to the VI and let his hand pass through it.

"It.. it's a VI of another drell I use to know.."

"It looks.. it looks just like him.." the drell said, clearly in shock.

Kasumi suddenly realised who this drell was.

".. Kolyat?"

* * *

**_PLEASE leave a comment and tell me what you think so far, m'kay? :)_**


	13. Secrets

**\- Chapter 12: Secrets -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Kolyat kept staring into the half empty cup, his thoughts in the distance. Kasumi fetched the kettle and filled his cup with some more tea. Kolyat hardly noticed, just kept staring. He had been on the Citadel for little more than two months now. They never really talked about Thane or Kolyats life on Kahje. It was topics best avoided, Kasumi thought but she could see that something was bothering him and knew it must have something to do with Thane. He often fell into silence. Today was no exception. After a while, he had built up enough courage to break the silence.

"So.. you knew my father, right?"

She wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. Did she really? It had been such a long time. On top of that, she couldn't escape the fact that it was her fault Kolyats mother had been killed or atleast it was her fault that the slavers found out she existed in the first place. She wasn't sure how to tell him any of that. It had been difficult enough to admit it to Thane. His reaction had been somewhat calm, if uncharacteristic. He hadn't said much, he just disapeared. Kolyat was way more hotheaded, emotional. She wasn't even sure Kolyat knew of his fathers path in life. How would he react to the knowledge that his mother was killed because they wanted to get back at Thane?

"I use to know him.. I haven't seen him in over six years, though"

Kolyat gave her a nod and took a sip of the tea. He looked worried, deep in thoughts again.

"Mind if I ask why you came here? I mean, it's been two months and you still haven't told me.." Kasumi was hoping to find out more about why he left Kahje in the first place.

"I use to live with my aunt but.." he began, weighing his next words. "I received a letter eight months ago.. from one of the banks here on the Citadel. It said.. they said that my father had a package there for me but that it wouldn't be mine until after he had died."

Kasumis stomach clenched. What if Thane was dead? She had always thought they would meet again, that she had all the time in the world. What if she didn't? Kolyat continued.

"Since rumors are flying around of his passing, they figured that I might know something about it and asked me to confirm it. I guess they figured that if he had died, we would hold a funeral or something.. but I have no documents confirming his death, so they refused to release the package to me!" He paused, looking into his cup again. "Where would I get a document like that anyway? I mean, I don't know if he is.. dead.. I haven't seen him since.." He paused again, looking up at Kasumi. ".. in.. in about seven years, actually.."

Kasumi knew what had happened to Thane around that time. She knew what he had been doing and why it had been so important to him but she thought that he would return to his son as soon as he had finished his journey of revenge. Now it turns out that he didn't even know if his father was alive or not. Last time he'd seen him must have been at his mothers funeral.

"So.. do you know what's in the package?" she finally dared asking.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping it may contain some kind of clue as to where he's been all this time. If he's alive or not. Maybe it'll explain why he left.."

Kolyat looked back down into his cup, biting his lips. Kasumi knew he was reliving a memory and she was not about to ask him to share it. She figured she could have told him much more about Thane and what she knew about his disapearance but at the same time, she knew it wasn't a good time to do so. Maybe whatever was in the account could ease her into that conversation or even simply give some straight answers without her involvement.

"And there's no way for them to just give it to you, I assume..?" she dared ask.

"No.."

"What if.. what if I were to help you get 'access'?"

Kolyat looked up at her, confusion slowly painting his face. He wasn't quite sure what she meant, Kasumi just smiled at him and stood up.

"I take that as a yes! Tell me. Which bank are we talking about?"

Before Kolyat had time to answer, she brought up VI Thane.

"We're gonna need blueprints, VI"

* * *

It was already dark outside when Kasumi made her way to the bank. The vault containing the package that Thane had left for Kolyat was in a high secure section of the bank but breaking in was childs play to Kasumi. Disabling the alarms, letting cameras loop the same 30 seconds over and over and picking the locks was second nature to her and soon she had the safe open. Inside she found some credits, a datapad and a small package. It looked old, the wrapping paper had lost most of its vibrant colour. She took it all and made her way back to Kolyats apartment.

"You got it?"

Kolyat could hardly hide his excitement. When Kasumi had suggested she'd break into a bank, he could hardly believe what he was hearing at first. It took him a few days to accept her offer. He had worked for six month to be able to afford a ticket to the Citadel. He figured that the bank might be easier to convince if he talked to them face to face but to no avail. Without proof of Thanes passing he wasn't going to get access so it didn't take him too long to realise that the only way he would get to it would be through Kasumi. She was more than happy to help. She admitted she also wanted to know what was in the safe and if it would reveal anything about Thanes whereabouts. Or of his suggested passing.

"Of course!" she answered, smiling with confidence.

She handed him the credits and the pad. He booted it up right away and started reading. As time passed, his curiousity was slowly replaced by anger.

"What does it say?"

Kolyat didn't answer, just focused on his breathing, staring at the pad. He finally threw it on the floor and stormed out of the room. Kasumi was confused. Whether or not Thane had told him about his life, she didn't see a reason for this strong reaction. Curiousity got the best of her and she picked up the pad.

Dear Kolyat,

There are no words for how sorry I am. I know I haven't been there for you. When you were born, I knew you were a gift from Arashu but I did not know how to be a father. Believe me when I say that I tried, though as of late, I have realised that I should have tried harder. When your mother was killed, I knew that leaving you with your aunt was the best thing for you. I need you to understand that. I wish I would have told you more about my life, why I couldn't stay and why you couldn't come along. I pray that you will understand and forgive me one day. Maybe you will, I really hope you will. I could not live any other life, no matter how much I tried.

Please know that I love you, always. I'm sorry for everything, that I haven't been there for you, that I haven't been honest. Most of all I am sorry that I could not find the courage to face you before my passing.

I love you,

Thane

Kasumi let the pad fall down to the floor again. She knew Kolyat well enough to know how hotheaded he was, how irrational his reactions could be. Not letting him know why Thane left him, just leaving him with those parting words and some credits, she knew that would frustrate and anger Kolyat. She feared the worst and went out to try and find him.

* * *

After hours of looking she still couldn't find Kolyat anywhere. She put her hand in her pocket and squeezed the package she had taken from the bank. She had forgotten to give it to Kolyat. Suddenly, it felt like the most important thing in the world.

Her omnitool beeped. A message from Cerberus again. She'd been getting these messages for quite some time and kept ignoring them each time. She had no intent falling in line behind this 'Shepard' character. She was nothing more than a hyped profile for the media to exploit, she thought to herself, erasing the message.

She made her way to the shuttle bays and found Kolyat standing in line to the shuttles.

"Kolyat!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving! That message was the whole reason I came here? I deserved more than that! I deserved an explanation, not fancy words! I don't care if he's alive or not, that's all he left me with.. I'm going home."

Kasumi saw him fighting the tears.

"It's not fair.. I deserved more than that.."

"Kolyat.." she cupped his face as tears started making their way to the surface. "Come. I will tell you, okay? I will tell you what I know about your father."

* * *

I hope you like the cover art I've made for this fanfic :) You can see the high res here: art/Innocence-of-Thieves-501257654.  
Please leave a comment!


	14. Truth

**\- Chapter 13: Truth -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

For the next couple of days, Kasumi told Kolyat about Thane and his life. He seemed surprisingly calm, asking only a few questions. She showed him the picture of Thane and Mouse, telling him about how he saved her from the streets and how he actually helped a lot of other duct rats. She told him that he was considered the best assassin in the galaxy and of some of his most impressive contracts. She shared with him Thanes serenity, his religion and his upbringing. His love for art, how he meditated and his skill in the art of taking a life.

"I.. I never knew him like that" Kolyat admitted.

Kasumi felt a little sad for him. She knew so much about him and his own son knew nothing.

"He didn't want to expose you to that life.." she began. "Maybe the only reason he shared this with me was because I didn't matter. I was just 'some kid'. It wasn't until your mother was killed that he suddenly seemed to actually take interest in my well being. He even took me with on one of his contracts.."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? That he cared for me so much that he pushed me away and you he cared for in a different way? So much in fact that he didn't want to leave you alone but me, he didn't even care to check up on? It's contradicting itself, don't you see that?"

Kasumi grew silent. She knew Kolyat would get angry at some point but she still had more to tell him. She just wasn't sure how. After all, his mother had been killed because they wanted to get to Thane but it was her fault they found her in the first place. No matter how she angled it, she couldn't suger coat it enough to avoid him getting even angrier.

"Look, he.. he did care about you, okay? You were always on his mind, he just didn't know any other life than the one he was trained to live and he didn't want that life for you. He didn't tell me everything but the few things he did tell me, I've coded into my VI.."

She paused, not quite sure if she should tell him the rest. She didn't want him to hate Thane. She didn't, she still cared for Thane and no matter what Kolyat thought, she knew he cared for Kolyat as well. If Thane cared, so would she. She decided to take the blame herself. She'd rather have him hate her than Thane. Hopefully, he would understand and forgive her.

"The thing is.. He once told me about your mother, Irikah.. well.. the men that killed your mother.. they found out about her through montoring me.."

Kolyat looked up at her. She instantly regretted admitting her involvment. The anger, hurt and confusion that spread across his face was enough for Kasumi to want to melt through the floor. She figured he would ask why they wanted to get to Irikah, for what reasons the killers had gone through such trouble getting that information but anger had blinded him completely.

"You were involved?"

"I'm sorry. I needed to tell you everything, not just parts of the truth.. I never actually thought they would monitor me to find that out, I mean! Come on! Who could have known?"

She knew he would get mad. She didn't expect anything less. Kolyat was too angry to ask any follow up questions. He got up, stared at Kasumi for a while and stormed off. She just sighed and watched him go. She was starting to feel like a babysitter. How many times was he going to just walk away when he got upset? He surely wasn't like his father. Still, she knew she couldn't just leave it at that. She got up to go after him.

She was walking along the streets, not really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into Mouse. He looked shocked, apoligized and kept walking. Kasumi stood watching him for a while, confused, before realising it's been years since they last met.

"Mouse!" she shouted and started running after him.

He looked over his shoulder but kept walking.

"Mouse, stop!"

She managed to catch him. He was jumpy, looked scared. Kasumi wasn't sure what was going on but his behaviour wasn't normal.

"It's me, Carrin!"

Mouse tried to refocus.

"Carrin? Oh, how.. how are you?" he gave her a half hearted hug.

"I'm fine, hey.. what's up?"

"Oh, ehm, nothing, nothing.."

Kasumi didn't believe him. Something got him spooked.

"You don't happen to have seen a drell running about, have you?"

Mouses reaction gave him away. She didn't have to guess that their encounter hadn't been a good one.

"He.. he showed me a picture. The one that Thane had taken with the two of us, him and me. He said he wanted a job. I just sent him forward, okay? I.. he wasn't exactly.. he was angry or something. I just wanted to get rid of him.."

Kasumi got worried. Mouse didn't exactly keep 'good willed' contact. Wherever he sent him and whomever recieved his request for work would most likely not be a friend with good intentions.

"Mouse. Where is he? I need to find him. Now!"


	15. Sins of the father

**\- Chapter 14: Sins of the father -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

_**\- Did you see the previous chapter? I posted two chapters in one day, so it was easy to miss.-**_

* * *

Kasumi looked everywhere for days. She had tried to force Mouse to tell her, she tried her very best to convince him she needed to find Kolyat. He refused. He could not tell her. He was scared that he would get killed by the people he sent Kolyat to. No matter how much she tried, his mind was made up. If she would have known that Kolyat would react this way and get into such a bad crowd, she would never have told him about his father. She could only imagine what kind of jobs those guys would have him do. She knew she would never find him unless Mouse told her but since he refused, she decided to spy on him. Maybe Kolyat would contact him again. Maybe Mouse would reveal it by mistake. Spying on him wasn't difficult - Mouse was careless, talked loudly, used the com through unsafe channels. It didn't take her long to realise that C-sec must look between the fingers when it came to Mouse. What he did was so insignificant that C-sec didn't bother to waste the resources. Infact, they seemed almost pleased to see him having survived the life as a duct rat and made some kind of future for himself.

As she was watching Mouse going on about his normal day, talking about some delivery of a package, a fairly young woman in heavy armor made her way up to Mouse. She didn't know who it was but she spoke with authority. She couldn't make out everything that was said but she could see Mouses reaction to the visitors. He looked pale, scared. Kasumi crawled closer to get a better look at the mysterious woman and the man escorting her.

" Oh shit.. Krios?!" Mouse blurted out in shock.

A chill ran down Kasumis spine. Thane? Was it really Thane Krios? The blood drained from her face, she never expected to see him again and here, of all places?

"I.. I thought you retired!"

Thane shook his head, not saying a word. What was he doing here? And who was this woman he came here with? She didn't have to wonder for long. Mouse knew exactly who she was.

"Commander Shepard? I thought you died!"

Shepard! Kasumi should have known! She'd seen her face all over the media but just like Mouse, she thought she had died. But there she stood, alive and with the one person she never thought she would ever see again. She fought her instinct to uncloak, walk up to Thane and hug him.

They kept talking. Thane admitted to Shepard that he once used Mouse and other duct rats as a contacts on the Citadel for his targets. He spoke of it so easily, like it was about someone elses life. Like it was ancient history and nothing that heavied him down anymore. However, emotions grabbed him when he tried to squeeze Mouse into telling him where he had sent Kolyat. It took Kasumi that long to realise why they were here. Someone must have told them about Mouse, maybe even seen him talk to Kolyat. That's why Thane was there. To save his son. As Mouse still refused to tell them, Shepard leaned in and talked in a lower voice.

"You know Thane. You know he wouldn't ask unless it was important."

Mouse squirmed but somehow, he was convinced. Shepard managed to convince him where Kasumi failed. Whoever she was, she had a strong personality and was very confident. Kasumi felt drawn to her, wanted to know more. Maybe she'd been wrong in writing her off, thinking she was just media feed. As Mouse walked away, Shepard and Thane stayed for a while. Shepard shows sympathy for Thane having to be reminded of a dark past. Thane bows his head, tells her that Mouse knew more about his life than Kolyat ever did. Suddenly he recalls a memory.

"Smiles up at me, big blue eyes. A dead-end future looking up at me. Worshipping the petty gifts I offer. Wants to know everything about me. Buys me fruit from Kahje" He pauses.

Kasumi was stunned. He wasn't talking about Mouse anymore. He was talking about her. Thane looks up at Shepard.

"I was the only good thing.. he.. had back then. But I left. I left as I left Kolyat".

Regret painted his face. Kasumi wanted to fall to her knees. He had left her. He had left her and he regetted it. He had been thinking about it just as much as she had. As they walked away, she feel to the floor, suddenly overcome with emotions. She felt like that little girl so many years ago that was convinced she'd been abandoned and forgotten. Suddenly her world had a chance to rebuild. The bridge that had been burned could be rebuilt again!

She gathered herself and ran after Thane and Shepard. She was a little afraid to get too close as she knew Thane could sense her presence even though she was cloaked. She was not ready to face him. But she just didn't want to loose him. Not again. Not now. They will find Kolyat. They will save him. And she had to make sure he was okay.

* * *

Kolyat held the gun aimed at the salarians head.

"This is a joke! Now you show up?"

Kolyat was angry. Shepard and Thane had stormed into the room just as Kolyat was about to pull the trigger. Kasumi ran in right behind the duo and hid in a corner. Last time she hid like this, she'd seen Thane fight for revange. Now he had come to fight for his son. Shepard held her gun, steadily aimed at Kolyat. The situation grew dangerous fast, C-sec police entering the room and as Kolyat slowly slipped into a blind rage, Shepard shot a lamp next to him and planted her fist straight in his face. He was shocked, dropped his gun and didn't have time to react before his hostage escaped the room on Shepards command.

"Your father does not have much time, Kolyat!" Shepard scowled him.

"Oh? Does he want my forgivness? So he can go and die in peace, hm?"

Kolyat spat at Thane, wanting to kill him right then and there. Kasumi could feel his hatred across the room. She felt guilty, knowing that she was the one who planted that seed of hate. Thane remained calm, telling him he wanted to grant Kolyat peace.

"You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died.."

Kolyat bit back, saying how Thane was never there when his mother lived, so how could he expect him to be there when she died. Thane took a step back, hurt by Kolyats remark. Silence clouded the room before Thane found the courage to finally admit what had been weighing him down for all those years.

"Kolyat.. Your mother.. she was.. she was killed because of me. They wanted.. to get to me.."

Kolyat looked surprised and at the same time, maybe he had it figured out already. If he had thought about what Kasumi had told him, he must have realised that it was an option. Maybe all he needed was to hear it from his own father. For him to admit it was his fault. Kolyats guard dropped as Thane continued.

"I hunt them down, Kolyat. Each and every one of them, dead by my hands. When I finally came back for you.. you were older. I.. should have stayed. No revenge is worth what I lost with you"

Kolyat couldn't help himself. Kasumi could hear how much he tried to hold on to his hatred.

"Too bad for me you waited so long, is that what you're saying?"

Kolyat looked away, fighting the tears. Thane looked at his son and felt his hurt. Kasumi had to hold her hands over her mouth as not to make a sound. She had never seen anything hurt Thane before. Nothing could get to him that way and here words alone seemed to tear his whole world apart.

"Kolyat. I have taken many bad things out of this world. You.. You are the only good thing I ever added to it"

It was Kolyats undoing. The tears rolled down his face as C-sec officer Bailey suggested they continued this conversation behind closed doors at the C-sec office. Shepard thanked Bailey as they all made their way out of the room.

Kasumi snuck out behind them and followed them back to C-sec. She still wasn't ready to reveal herself. She wasn't sure Thane was either. But she had to see him again. For now, she decided to stay with Kolyat, help him mend. After that, she would contact Cerberus. She had finally found her reason to join up with Shepard and her crew.


	16. Vulnerable

**\- Chapter 15: Vulnerable -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

A few days passed. Kasumi never left her spot outside Kolyats apartment. He'd been locked up in there ever since his talk with Thane in the C-sec office. When he had finally come out, it was like he didn't see or hear Kasumi at all. Maybe he didn't want to. So she gave him space. Thane and Shepard had left for Normandy almost instantly. She overheard Thane saying how things won't heal right away between him and Kolyat, that it will take time. He seemed determine not to let his son down again and it gave Kasumi hope. Maybe he would want to mend things with her as well.

Sitting there, doing nothing but stare at Kolyats door, gave Kasumi way too much time to recall unpleasant memories. She'd done her best to occupy her thoughts ever since Keiji had been killed. Finding out where the graybox were, trying to come up with some plan to get it back and helping Kolyat. But now both thoughts and emotions were given time to catch up with her. She pulled her knees closer to her chest. She could almost see the blood on her hands all over again. If only she had listened. She cursed herself for being so rash, for being so impulsive and stubborn. Rveryone she cared for had gotten into trouble because of her. She kept fighting guilt and regret, wanting nothing more than to heal, to forget. Maybe she would be given that chance with Thane, atleast. She rested her forehead on her knees.

Kasumi hardly noticed Kolyats door opening. He stood watching her for a while and then sat down next to her. Kasumi looked up at him, almost shocked that she hadn't seen him come out from his apartment. Her eyes were still moist from bad memories. He wiped her eye with his thumb and put his arm around her. The gesture surprised Kasumi. She hadn't been held since Keiji left this world. The warm sensation of the embrace tipped her over the edge. The exhaustion of waiting for Kolyat, hoping he wouldn't push her away, the surprise of seeing Thane again, Keijis death. It all suddenly surfaced. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Kolyat stroked her hooded head and spoke to her softly, encouraging her to let it all out. Here she wanted to be his support, to tell him to 'let it all out', to build him up and instead there they were. He held her like that until she only sobbed, exhaused. She had never let her guard down like that infront of anyone before, she never dared to. But the way he held her, silently comforting her, she felt surprisingly safe.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"I.. I'm starving.." she admitted.

He stood up and reached out his hand to help her up.

* * *

"So he told me.. well, everything, I guess.. I'm still not sure I've forgiven him but I guess I'm willing to try"

Kasumi watched as Kolyat poured himself another cup of tea. He had been surprisingly open about what he and Thane had talked about. He had told Kolyat a lot about his line of work, how and why his mother had been killed and a little about his upbringing. He had told him he didn't know his own father and wished he had.

"We agreed we'd keep in contact. I wish I could believe that we will. I mean, he's off on this suicide mission and it's just.. I mean, why? He wants to do good and erase everything bad in the universe and that's a nice goal and all but.. If he want to do good, maybe it should just be enough for him to do good by me? Or am I being selfish?"

Kasumi smiled and looked down into her empty cup.

"Maybe just a little" she said an gestured him to pour her some more tea.

"Oh, sorry!" he said and filled up her cup.

"I can't tell you what to expect from a father, Kolyat. I never really had one myself. And well.. My mother.. she was killed when I was very young too.. I don't know what to expect from parents at all, in fact. I'd like to think that you can only have expectations on yourself, really. You can't demand people to be this or that way. If he wants to keep in contact, I would do just that. And he really is a good guy, Kol. He wants you in his life. Just give him another chance, okay?"

Kolyat took her words to heart, nodding. He reached his hands over the table, facing his wrists up. He often did that before asking something personal.

"How.. how did your mother die?"

"She, ehm.. she was murdered. She kinda owed a lot of money and.. well.."

"You saw her get killed?"

Kasumi turned her cup a few times. She didn't want to relive that memory.

".. yea.."

Kolyat nodded, pulled his hands back and looked back down into his cup. He had also seen his mother get murdered. Kasumi suddenly recalled drells having perfect memory. Imagining reliving such a bad memory in perfect detail must be much worse than simply fighting the emotions of one. She looked up at Kolyat, wanting to hug his pain away.

"Ehm, so.. You'll keep in contact with him, right?"

"I think I will. I will try."

"I'm really glad to hear that." She paused. "I'm gonna join up with Shepard, by the way"

Kolyat looked up at her, shocked.

"Wait, what? You're joining that suicide mission?"

She nodded.

"It's just something I have to do. And I'm gonna need Shepards help with some personal buisness, so it kinda works out.."

Kolyat stared intently at Kasumi. He wanted to convince her to stay, not to join up with such a foolish crowd. To stay here with him. He knew it was useless. Once Kasumi had her mind made up, there was nothing stopping her.

"I guess you could keep an eye on my father.." he said, smiling.

"Or he'll keep an eye on me!" she said, laughing.

"Kasumi.. please come back, okay? Do what you have to but don't forget I'm here.."

Kolyat stopped abruptly, standing up. He bowed to her and started walking away. Kasumi wasn't sure what had triggered that emotional reaction.

"Kolyat!" she shouted, and started running after him.

She caught up with him and put her hand on his back. Kolyat stopped in his tracks, turned around and embraced her. She almost pulled away out of pure instinct.

"Don't forget I'm here"


	17. Forgotten

**\- Chapter 16: Forgotten -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Kolyats reaction almost made her change her mind. Maybe she should just let the whole idea of mending things with Thane go. Maybe it was too late after all. Why would he forgive her anyway? But giving up before even trying was not who she was but just in case things turned sour, she decided not to tell Thane who she really was just yet. She'd go as Kasumi GoTo, not Carrin. That way, she could still stay in the shadows, see what she could find out before getting her hopes up of getting his forgiveness. She also saw a chance of finally getting to Keijis graybox. This Shepard character would definitely come in handy, based on what she'd read and heard. She contacted Cerberus and told them where Shepard could find her, what password to use and her demands. Their respons was positiv.

A few days later, at the agreed upon date, she made her way to the Zakera Ward and sat down on a catwalk where she'd have a good view of when and where Shepard would arrive. She hacked one of the advertising pillars. Again, a good way to protect herself. She'd get a good look at Shepard and make sure it was really her. She didn't have to wait for long. The Normandy docked and out came Commander Shepard. She was accompanied by Thane and some snobby looking brunette in a white catsuit and high heels. Way too flashy, Kasumi thought to herself. The woman in the catsuit kept talking to Shepard as if she was the one in charge. Shepard just rolled her eyes and ignored her. Kasumi couldn't help but to smile. Something told her that Shepard and Kasumi would make good friends. And then her eyes wandered to Thane. Always so serene. Always so good at blending in. If she didn't know better, she would never have guessed he was an assassin, lethal in every single way.

She got so lost in thoughts that she almost missed them walking right by the advertising pillar.

"Commander Shepard! Insert your password and recieve a gift!" she said through the ad using her omnitool.

Shepard stopped right in her tracks and gestured to the woman in white to be quiet. She walked up to the prompt and looked at it with distrust. She didn't say anything.

"Please tell me your password, Commander Shepard"

Shepard sighed. It was obvious she didn't enjoy this game.

"Really? You know who I am, I know who you are.."

"I like your style, Sarah Shepard. Kasumi GoTo. I'm a fan!"

She should get some kind of award for good acting, Kasumi thought to herself. If not for that brief encounter Shepard had with Mouse some time ago, she could only have told her 'I'm glad the media got you. What else would they write about?' Conversation took them to everything from how Cerberus got in contact with Kasumi to why it was so important to be so secretive about their meeting. All until one very important question surfaced.

"So I'm guessing Cerberus promised you something. What is it you need?"

The true reason why she'd join them, of course, she didn't care to share. Atleast not now. How could she? It sounded silly even in her head! Her other reason was way more convincing and not any less true.

"Long story short, I need help getting to my old partners graybox back. It will involve some hacking, breaking in and will most likely require firing our guns. You'll love it"

Shepard smile. Kasumi knew she'd be up for the challange.

"Alright, lets do it! What's the plan?" Shepard said and crossed her arms, smiling.

Kasumi was surprised Shepard wanted to do it right away. She didn't expect that. She thought she'd need more convincing, more details. In fact, Kasumi needed more details. The heist wasn't fully planned yet and she wasn't sure she was ready to face it. To finally be able to get to Keijis graybox, to relive their memories.. No, she needed more time.

"I like your spirit! But not here and now. I still need some time to plan some of the details"

"Fair enough. I'll see you back at Normandy. You need some help bringing anything onboard?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll only bring the most essential things. Promise"

* * *

Kasumi quite enjoyed the quarters she'd been given on the Normandy. It was spacious, had a nice, large window and a comfortable sofa. Perfect, she thought. It really only did need a few things to liven up the dull colors and dark atmosphere. She picked up the painting she and Keiji had stolen the first time they met and looked at it for a while. It had been a long time since she could even look at it without crying. Still, it brought up mixed emotions and memories even now. Reminding herself she was here playing a role, she quickly brushed off the feelings before they got to her and simply hung it on the wall. As she stood there, correcting the painting, Sarah entered the room.

"I see you're making yourself at home"

Kasumi turned around and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, the place needed a face lift. Honestly, how do you handle such a sterile environment? I would go completely crazy! Then again, I bet your quarters are just a wee bit nicer"

"Hm, yes, I guess my room could be considered a bit less.. sterile, was it?"

"Oh, don't bother locking the door then. I'll definately make my way over and have a look myself"

Sarah smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"So what's with the painting?" she asked.

Kasumi was a bit surprised at how straight forward Sarah was being. It was quite refreshing.

"This? It's very dear to me. It's thanks to this painting that me a Keiji met.."

Kasumi realised a little too late that she'd let emotions sip into her voice. She could feel Shepards eyes in her back, trying to penetrate her soul, to pry open that chest of locked away emotions Kasumi was hiding.

"Keiji, he.. he's my old partner. It's his graybox I need help in retrieving"

She tried to straighten her back and regain some of her indifference to the matter and failed miserably. Shepard had already caught on to her feelings.

"He's very dear to you, isn't he? More than a partner, I gather."

She was a little too smart, Kasumi thought. She had to be, after all, being a Commander of such a respected vessel. Kasumi turned around. Shepard looked so small sitting there on the sofa, not much taller than Kasumi. Red hair and freckles, wearing a t-shirt and soft pants. Not a look you'd expect from a Commander. Kasumi could see her muscles move under her scar covered skin. They told a much deeper story of Shepard than her freckles and red hair did. This was not a woman you wanted to mess with. Kasumi stood like that for a while and then sat down next to Sarah.

"Yes. He was.."

"I'm sorry.. Is that why you want to get the graybox back? It contains memories, right? Your memories together?"

Again, so straight forward, Kasumi thought. As refreshing as it was, she wasn't ready to open up to her just moments after they met.

"Not only. Keiji told me it contains something that makes it worth destroying. Something that made it worth killing him. His last wish was for me to get it back.."

She paused. She knew she'd get it back. It would prove easy now that she got help but could she really destroy it? She knew she had to. At some point, she had to let him go. Still, his memories were embedded in the graybox. Their memories.

"Like I said, I still need some time to look over the details. I'll let you know when I'm ready"

Sarah made it obvious she didn't want to pry much more as she stood up and started making her way to the door.

"Please do. Remember that my door is always open for my crew. Even though I'm sure even a locked door wouldn't stop you"

She smiled and walked out of the room. Kasumi watched her go along the corridor. Before the door closed, she could see Sarah stopping infront of another door.

"Thane? You there?"

Kasumi watched as Sarah entered life support. She didn't see Thane but she heard him greet the Commander before the door closed. She didn't pay it much mind, a good Commander should keep her crew happy and what better way to do so than to actually have a decent conversation with each and every one of them. In any case, she had now found out exactly where Thane was and it just so happened to be close enough for her to keep a watchfull eye, to find out more about how these years changed him or if he was the same person as before.

Her omni tool beeped as she got a personal message from Kolyat.

"_Kasumi,_

_I hope things are well and that you arrived safetly at the Normandy. My father just sent me an update of the crew and mentioned you. I told him to keep an eye on you, I hope that's okay. It is not that I don't trust you and your abilities, I just feel better knowing someone onboard got your back. I did as Commander Shepard suggested and joined C-sec to pay off my dept, as it were. I have to thank you for convincing me. I wasn't sure it was a good idea at first but you were right - it feels good to keep busy._

_Regards,_

_Kolyat_"

Kasumi smiled at the obvious feelings Kolyat was trying to hide between the lines. He cared about her and it made her happy. She cared for him too, after all.

"_Kolyat,_

_I'm glad to hear that you took that job. I do hope you're not planning on staying with them forever though. I don't exactly trust the authorities. About Thane looking out for me, I'm sure he will. And I for him, I promise. I will let you know next time we're docking at the Citadel, we'll definitely have to met up._

_Hugs,_

_K._"

"It should be illegal to smile that much when you just entered the Normandy"

The observation of the young Quarian surprised Kasumi. Had she been smiling?

"Welcome aboard, I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. You can call me Tali"

She sat down next to Kasumi and sighed.

"I'm sorry to crash in on you like this but I am really bored. You don't know them yet but the people closest to my station always bicker about this and that and it can get so annoying sometimes. Oh, and Shepard is taking her daily walk around the ship, talking to everyone, so I can't bug her. So here I am, bugging you"

Kasumi smiled. It was evident what kind of people Shepard wanted to recruit. This little charmer of a Quarian was just about the cutest person she'd encounter in a long time.

"So Shepard's doing that everyday? How does she find the time?"

"You tell me! It's nice though. Best way to keep the crew happy and loyal. Trust me, everyone wants to talk about themselves, even Jack." She paused for a second. "Right, you're new, you don't know who Jack is. Silly me. Well, you should take a walk around the ship and meet everyone."

"Maybe I should. I have a feeling that it'll be much easier to gossip once I know everyones names, atleast"

"Oh, absolutely!"

The door hissed open and Thane entered.

"I hope I am not intruding. Shepard asked me to welcome you aboard."

"Thane!" Tali stood up. "I should go anyway. If Shepard just left your room, she'll be visiting me soon and I totally have to remind her she owes me a yoghurt."

Thane inclined his head and Tali left the room. Kasumi sat quietly, watching Thane. He looked the same, just a little older. Hands behind his back, he turned to her again.

"If I didn't already know who you were, I would have figured it out by that painting"

Kasumi felt the blood leave her face. He knew. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he would recognize her. Sure, she was grown up but Thane was drell and drell never forgets.

"It's famous, after all. It was stolen many years ago by two very famous thieves. It's nice to finally meet you, Kasumi"

She was confused for a second. He didn't recognize her after all.

"Nice to meet you, Thane"

* * *

**_Sorry for late update. Been busy and this chapter kinda boggled my mind a bit. It had to be rewritten a few times. Hope you like it :)_**


	18. Promises

**\- Chapter 17: Promises -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Kasumi had a hard time to adapt to the confined space that was the Normandy but she found ways to entertain herself by exploring the air ducts, finding new hiding spots and spying on the crew. She also liked to steal trinkets from the crew members just to see how long it took them to notice what was missing. She got along with almost everyone on the ship, except for a few hard boiled eggs like Jack and yeoman Kelly. Kelly didn't trust her and she had good reasons not to. Kasumi just so happen to enjoy hiding her datapads every now and then. She always thought it provided for a fun show watching Kelly rumble through all corners of the Normandy in panic. Jack generally didn't seem to like anyone except for Shepard. Kasumi didn't bother messing around with her. She always tried to stay away from angry biotics anyway.

She didn't see Thane much. Most of the time he stayed in his quarters but Shepard made sure everyone shared atleast one meal a day together, often in the evenings. Thane looked his usual self. Calm, quiet and serene. The crew respected him but also liked to tease him and he seemed to enjoy when they were making fun of his quirky character. He even joined in laughs once in a while. They even liked to tease Shepard for being somewhat of a scatterbrain. If a datapad was found in the fridge of on the sink in the bathroom, you knew who it belong too. Shepard always partook in the jokes, not being slow to tease as much as she was being teased. The mood always seemed at its highest around these meals. Afterwards, Thane usually retreated back into his room. 'To meditate', the crew informed her but Kolyat kept sending her messages revealing how much time Thane actually must spend composing messages to him. They had even decided they would meet up once the Normandy docked at the Citadel.

Shepard didn't seem to keep any favorite teams. She rotated and always picked the best suited members for each mission. She also always made sure to keep everyone's gear up to par. Kasumi didn't really need a gear upgrade but she did enjoy the practise. She could feel herself getting better with each mission and really enjoyed the amount of trust Shepard put in her. Kasumi and Thane rarely ended up in the same team, possessing somewhat of a simular combat style. Shepard liked to keep the team dynamic and having two team members both playing on the strength of sneaking and hiding in the shadows was rarely beneficial. Besides, Shepard enjoyed the 'head first' approach more than sneaking.

She seemed to seek Kasumis company more as time passed for a good talk, gossip or just a nice glas of old earth whiskey. Granted some evenings lasted long into the night but Kasumi enjoyed having a friend to talk to about just anything. She shared her a lot of stories from her life. Everything from how she and her mother ran from Omega, why she loved stealing to how Keiji died. She just never told her how she actually knew Thane. Shepard shared stories from her brutal upbringing, how her family was killed and her recruitment into the Alliance. How she had turned into the person she was today was nothing but pure determination, which Kasumi found herself respecting. Sarah was a person to look up to, to follow and admire. Kasumi admitted to miss the life she once had at Omega, back when things were easy. She'd visited Omega many times since then but something in talking about her past made her long for the distinctive smells, the strange people and the easy targets.

"Maybe you should take some shore leave when we dock there. We'll be there in a few days, actually. I got some unfinished buisness with Aria. Not sure how long that'll take but you could stay for a few days, stretch your legs a bit."

Maybe she should. It would provide for some easy heists that wouldn't require a lot of planning and that would sooth the itch that's been growing in her fingers. Suddenly she was reminded of her promise to Kolyat. That promise had grown more important as Thane and Kolyat relationship grew stronger. The closer he got the Thane, the more he worried about him. He didn't share all that had been said between the two but for some reason, it was like he was afraid he wouldn't have enough time with him, no matter how much they talked and made plans for the future.

"Yea, I would love that, it's just.."

"Just, what?"

"It's gonna sound silly but.. I made a promise to a friend-"

"What kind of promise could keep you from a simple visit?"

Kasumi considered her next words carefully. She was dangerously close to reveal her secrets and she was no were near that comfortable with Shepard just yet.

"Thane. Could you keep an eye on him? I promised his son to do that and I would feel like I'm letting him down if I just up and left the Normandy for a few days"

Shepard gave her a strange look.

"Kolyat? You know Kolyat?"

"Yea.. yes. We met at the Citadel. It's not often you meet a drell, after all. Curiosity led to friendship and when I told him I was gonna join you, he asked me to look out for Thane."

She knew her excuse sounded suspicious but it felt like the only way to keep her promise and her conscious clean at the same time.

"I keep track of my whole crew but yea, sure. I'll keep an extra eye on him for you. And for Kolyat"

"Thanks"

Kasumi smiled and looked down into her glas. She slowly swired the brown liquid in the crystal glas.

"So, Kasumi. I need to know more about what your obvious interest in Jacob"

"Oh, you mean in his muscles! You can't blame a girl for sightseeing!"

"Tell me about it" Sarah said and laughed.

* * *

A few days later the Normandy docked at Omega. Kasumi took in the scenery and smiled. This was more of a home to her than any other place had ever been. Back then, she was Carrin, innocent and safe. So much had happened since. The only thing that hadn't changed was her free spirit.

"Okay, so we'll see you in a few days? Just let me know when you want us to pick you up, if we're not still here when you're done"

Shepard, Miranda and Jack made their way towards Afterlife. Kasumi watched them for a while and then made her way to the slums. Walking along the streets, seeing all the people and being jumped at by sellers brought back the best in her. Not much time passed before one or another trinket found its way into her pockets. Soon she was in the slums, visiting all the places she use to when she was a kid.

"Let go, let go!"

"Stop struggling!"

The slavers tied the ropes tighter around the girls wrists. She screamed in pain.

"Idiot, not so hard! She's more valuable with her hands intact!"

People around just passed by. They didn't want to get involved. The young girl had just been sold to slavers but was obviously not used to being a slave. From what Kasumi could tell, she must have been taken from her family recently. You rarely saw such a fighting spirit in people that had been slaves for a long time.

"Please, let me go! I'll sell my paintings, I'll do anything, just please! Let me go!"

The slavers laughed at her proposal.

"You own nothing you can sell, little girl. You're much more valuable the way you are now than any possessions you ever had"

The girl kept stuggling, unwilling to give up. One of the slavers slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. The girl looked at Kasumi, pleading for help. Her eyes suddenly struck Kasumi in a way that confused her. This girl reminded her so much of herself. She was in an impossible situation but still refused to give up. Her was the spirit that needed to be free or it would die. She couldn't let that happen.

As the slavers made their way back to their ship, Kasumi cloaked and followed close by. She snuck onboard and waited in the shadows as they handcuffed the girl to a seat where they could see her. Kasumi would have to wait. She was not going to let them get this girl. Not this one, not this time. She'd make sure of that.


	19. Jealous

**\- Chapter 18: Jealous -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

The ship docked at a private docking bay, somewhere on the Citadel. Kasumi'd been there once before, on some less than legal business but this was the first time she'd arrived there through this bay. She knew other ways of getting back to the public areas, which would be perfect for an escape. The girl had been sitting sobbing the whole way. Kasumis heart went out to her but it wasn't much she could do while the slavers were still watching. They kept bickering about how much they could charge for her, weighing arguments like her virginity, young age and skills for painting. The whole discussion left a bad taste in Kasumis mouth.

The slavers left the ship and started unloading their purchased, or stolen, goods, Kasumi snuck close to the litte girl and put her cloaked hand over her mouth.

"I'm here to save you" she whispered. "I'll take you back home but I need you to stay calm"

The girl jumped between sobs but caught on really quick, nodded and slowed down her breathing. The slavers came back onboard and brought the girl outside. They took her to a building close by and pushed her inside a room. Kasumi took notice to a big grid covering the air vent inside. They closed the door and locked it.

"Go get her some food and new clothes. She needs to look her best tonight." one of the slavers demanded from his colleague. The man nodded and walked away.

"Guard this room" he ordered another.

Kasumi rolled her eyes. As if that was going to hold her back. She could have snuck inside through the air vent but she she wasn't sure where she could get access to it from here. The only other way of getting the girl out would be by sneaking inside and enter the vent that way. She waited. When the slaver came back with food and clothes, the guard opened the door and Kasumi snuck inside.

"Eat and get dressed"

The slaver threw the food and clothes on the floor, left the room and locked the door again. The girl sat in a corner, almost afraid to move. She reached her cuffed hands out into the air. Kasumi grabber them and uncloaked. The girl smiled through the tears and whispered 'Thank you'. Kasumi carefully picked the handcuffs open, cut open the grid to the ventilation and took the girl by her hand.

"Be as quiet as you can. Just follow me"

Once in the air duct, Kasumi brought up blueprints of her current location. Luckly enough, the air vent was big enough for the two to crawl on their bellies and led them to a dark alley outside the building. Kasumi helped the girl out. She brushed the dust of her clothes and looked up at Kasumi, smiling.

"Thank you, so much!"

Kasumi smiled. She could really see herself in her smile.

"Come, we're not out of the woods yet. Where do you live?"

* * *

Sitting there, hiding in the ships cargo bay, Kasumi watched as the girl painted. This was were she knew they differed. It had taken time for Kasumi to truly realise what her passion in life was, mastering it, and here this little girl painted with her whole heart already comfortable with her amazing skills, embracing her own spirit. Each stroke told a story or gratitude, passion, love and sorrow. Kasumi got lost in her technique, in the way she seemed to dance and make the painting come to life. The girl was in her own world, lost in a land of colors. After a while she took a few steps back, trying to wipe away some paint from her face. She ended up making it worse, smearing it all over her cheek. She didn't seem to mind. She turned around and reached out her hand to Kasumi. She smiled and took them in hers. The girl sat down infront of Kasumi.

"This is for you. This is how you saved my soul"

* * *

A few days later, back at the Normandy, Kasumi was dying to tell Sarah about her adventure. It was much better than any heist she could have imagined doing and the reward was so much better.

"I'm glad you had fun, Kasumi. It seems like this trip was good for you."

"We should do stuff like that more often! I will never forget it, it was exciting. How have things been here?"

"Oh.. good, good. Not much happened, really." She paused. "I looked after Thane, like you asked."

Sarahs last sentence sounded clumpsy and thick in her throat. Kasumi got suspicious but before she could ask, Sarah stood up and put her glas down on the table.

"Well, I'm gonna finish my round now, so I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

She smiled and walked out of the room. Kasumi watched her go along the corridor. Before the door closed, she could see Sarah stopping infront of another door.

"Thane? You there?"

This was Kasumis chance to find out more. She didn't waste a second. She cloaked and snuck out into the corridor. As Thane opened the door and Sarah stepped inside, Kasumi made her way into the room. Sarah and Thane sat down at a small table without a word. They were acting strange, almost nervous.

"You okay?"

"No need to worry, Siha. I am fine. It's you I'm worried about"

"Why? I'm always fine"

Sarah smiled and reached her hands across the table. Thane caressed her hands in his and kissed her palms.

"So you say. Still I worry"

Kasumi was shocked by what she saw. Were they intimate? When did that happen? Kasumi had made it her own personal challange to know everything that was going on onboard. Was this a result of Kasumi asking Sarah to look after Thane? He called her Siha. What did he mean by that? She wasn't sure what this was, what she was feeling. She felt surprised. Ashamed. Jealous. She was actually feeling jealous. That feeling was more confusing than anything she could have imagined. Why was she jealous?

Sarah and Thane agreed they would meet later for a late snack. As Sarah stood up and walked out the room, Kasumi snuck out behind her. Carelessly, without thinking, she uncloaked outside the room and snuck back into her quarters. Still in turmoil by her own emtions from what she'd just witnessed, she paced back and forth, squeezing her own hands. Why was she feeling jealous? Thane was the closest thing she'd ever had to a real father. He had abandoned her when she'd admitted wrong. She only wanted to get back in touch. Was she really feeling jealous?

"I recall telling you when I gave it to you.."

The dark voice suddenly broke the silence and had Kasumi swirl around in shock.

".. I'd recognize the sound of that cloak anywhere"


	20. Ghost from the past part 1

**\- Chapter 19: Ghost from the past part 1 -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

The cold metal slowly made an inprint on her forehead. Kasumi sat perfectly still on the floor. Tears threatened to surface. She was smarter than this. She knew this is where she would eventually end up.

"I should have known it was you"

He pushed the gun harder against her forehead, as if just wanting it bad enough would make the gun go off without him actually pulling the trigger. His hands trembled. From excitement or fright, Kasumi could not tell.

"You're not gonna beg me not to shoot?"

Kasumi didn't move a muscle. There were no perfect answer. Yes, she could beg but for what? This was almost meant to be. This was a piece of her life that should have fallen into place a long time ago. She had dug her own grave ever since she first saw him.

"Beg me! Defend yourself!"

She looked up at him. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She traced his tensed jawline with the fingertips of her mind and let them land on the nape of his neck. How easily she could have snapped his neck if she just got the chance. But she had made here mind up. She had lost.

**\- 2 days earlier -**

"So it's basically a 'in and out' mission. We mingle, have a good time, do some breaking in and done!"

"You make it sound so easy, Kasumi. What do you really need me for?"

In hindsight Kasumi might not have needed Shepards help at all. Just knowing she had hers and the whole crews support made it that much easier to focus on the task at hand. Shepard brought a calm Kasumi had a hard time finding, considering the price at the end.

"I need you on the floor so I can focus behind the scenes"

After a short introcution of Shepards new alias and the basics of Kasumis plan, Shepard finally asked the one question that mattered.

"What's so important on this graybox that it would have you work this hard to get it back?"

"It contains.. a lot of personal memories.. it's all that remains of Keiji. I promised him I'd get it back"

Shepard seemed content with that answer. That was definately one of the things Kasumi liked the most about Shepard. She trusted her crew to no end.

Not long after, they found themselves at the entrance of Hock's estate where he was holding a society party. They watched as the statue of Saren was being unloaded. Kasumi smiled. She had to work hard to find a way to get all their armor and guns inside and this was by far the best way. Hock's weakness was easy to exploit.

"Nice to met you"

Shepard played her role perfectly and reached her hand out to greet Hock as he made his way down the entrance stairs.

"Gunn" he simply replied. "I've been waiting you arrival. A man as busy as you, we should have met sooner"

He glanced at Kasumi and narrowed his eyes. Kasumi pretended like it was raining, weighing on her hip, smiling at Shepard.

"You are most welcome but.. your companion. Excuse my suspicious nature, she stays outside."

"No problem, you're the host. She stays outside"

Kasumi could just about pat Shepard on the back for her performance. She walked away from the entrance and watched Shepard enter the estate, accompanied by Hock. It did not take long for Shepard to contact her over the com.

"Why did he turn you away?"

"No idea, we haven't exactly met. Don't worry about me, go on with the plan. His goons will never see through my cloak so it'll be no challange what so ever to get inside"

Kasumi easily made her way inside on the second floor through a window. Hock must be one of those rich people that keep using the same interior designer for every estate they own, Kasumi mused as she walked through the corridor and down to the vault. The statue of Saren was already there, to her relief.

"The vault will need voice recognition, fingerprint and password to open, Shepard. This guy is so paranoid! I swear, it's like he thinks someone's gonna try and steal something"

She could hear a small giggle over the com. For the tough surface Shepard displayed on their missions, she was glad to see she also could have fun, even in a situation like this.

"Get Hock to talk, Shep, I'm going to find out the password."

Shepard managed to get Hocks voiceprint and then made her way to his personal quarters to get fingerprints. Meanwhile, Kasumi hacked the servers in Hocks office to get a hold of the latest password. Childs play, Kasumi thought. Back at the vault, she met up with Shepard and geared up.

"Ready?"


	21. Ghost from the past part 2

**\- Chapter 20: Ghost from the past part 2 -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

"Say something.."

Kasumi locked eyes with him.

"Say anything! Have you no remorse?"

Her respons blured out before she had time to consider it.

"Yes. Not for what I did but for where it led.. Then again.. If I hadn't.."

She grew quiet.

"So you don't regret what you did?"

Kasumi watched him tense up, getting ready to pull the trigger. She knew what to say to make him shoot. She also knew what to say to stop him. But how could she lie? She had hidden the truth from him for so long.

**\- 1 day earlier -**

The resistance Hocks guards gave them was no match for Kasumi and Shepard. Finally getting her hands on Keijis graybox, she found herself scared to see what was on it, to relive the memories of her lost love. Shepard, bless her, didn't push Kasumi to find out just yet. They both sat in the shuttle going back to Normandy when Shepard broke the silence.

"So.. Thane tells me.. well, he told me a long time ago about kids living on the streets of the Citadel and.."

Kasumi knew where this conversation was heading. Three days ago Thane had confronted Kasumi. He had found out it was actually her and she had feared the worst. In any other situation she would have ju cloaked and run but this was Thane. The one and only person who could see through her cloak, the one and only who knew about her true past, her biggest sins. Just thinking about it made her throat dry up.

"Yea, he did. He knew me."

"It's just that.. I don't wanna pry and all that but I need both of you focused and.. well, if there's some bad history between you guys.."

Kasumi didn't have the heart to let Shepard ask. She could see how she struggled to find the right words, trying to find out what kind of past they actually shared. Kasumi had yet to find the curage to confront Shepard about her and Thanes relationship, let alone how she felt herself. Atleast there were no history to talk about. None that would be of concern to Shepard or the mission.

"Shep, I know what you're trying to ask. And I know about you two, by the way"

Shepard blushed slightly and looked down at her feet.

"It's not like that, it's not.. What do you mean? I mean, it's not.. a relationship or whatever.."

Kasumi looked at Shepard. So this strong, powerful and characteristic woman could blush after all, she mused. She must really like Thane. She couldn't blame her. For all the changes he had gone through since she knew him back when, all the new ways he now saw life, his serenity and stability never seemed to waver. Maybe the two of them were made from the same cloth. Maybe they belonged together. It somehow eased Kasumis mind. That excuse alone dismissed any and all chances of her having any warmer feelings for Thane, somehow forced her confused emotions aside.

"Right" she said and smiled at Shepard, leaning back.

Shepard suddenly looked serious again.

"Still, Kasumi. I know you've been avoiding him since you guys talked. What did you talk about anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

She had tried her very best not to think about it. It wasn't pretty. Thane had gone on asking about how she ever could have though she could trick him, asked her why she did it, what she tried to accomplish. She didn't have any good answers. He didn't really get angry but Kasumi could see the muscles on his face change. Annoyance and impantice never colored him well. Shepard had walked in on them with the intention of privatly informing Kasumi that they were close to Hocks estate and if she wanted, they could be there within a few days. Kasumi couldn't have accepted it fast enough. She pushed both Shepard and Thane out of the room with the excuse that she needed time to plan everything. Since then, Thane had tried to get a private audience with Kasumi at several occasion but she kept avoiding him with all kinds of excuses. She had even dismissed messages from Kolyat about some new project he had taken on himself to change his view on life, just in case the two would end up talking about her.

"We.. well, it's a very long story but lets just say he knew me when I was a kid and.. I kinda betrayed him. Not intentionally, of course! But that doesn't excuse anything, really. I wanted to.. I needed to find out if he had forgiven me or if.. if I was just another duct rat from his past that he didn't care about anymore.."

The atmosphere grew thick.

"He meant a lot to you"

The statement surprised Kasumi. Shepard was sharp, could easily see through people. This was no excuse.

"He did"

"Still do?"

"I guess.. I'm not sure what I was expecting. I pretended not to know him so I could find out if he was still angry with me and now.."

"Now you've made a silly mess of things and ended up avoiding him. Why don't you just ask him? Straight out. You really should, for several reasons. I want both of you on this mission and I can't have any hassitence between my crew members. Just, please talk with him? For me?"

It suddenly dawned on Kasumi what Shepard was really trying to do. Maybe Thane had asked her to talk with Kasumi or maybe it was more complicated than that. This woman honestly cared about her whole crew but everyone knew she had never really gotten close to anyone. Here she had found something in Thane and maybe that actually scared her. Maybe she was testing Thane to see if he had feelings for someone else or maybe she tried to push him away. She could read between the lines of what Shepard was trying to say and she wished she could just have told her to take it easy, that she had no feelings for Thane and never had any intentions of any romantic conquest. But she wasn't sure herself.

"I'm gonna.."

Kasumi held up the graybox. She walked up to the panel, plugged it in and put on her hologlasses.

"Kasumi"

Keiji materialised infront of her, so alive. She rushed up to him and hugged him, almost forgetting he was nothing more than a sort of hologram, an AI.

"Keiji! Keiji..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the AI kept talking.

"If you're watching this, it means I am no longer with you and I'm sorry. I'm glad you got a hold of my graybox, only you could have opened it. The print of our common memories are the only thing that could have unlocked it."

Around them memories of their time together floated. Kasumi looked around, each memory tugging at her heart. She couldn't wait to relive them all, the only time in her life she was truly happy.

"I know you, Kasumi. I know you want to keep my graybox forever but you can't. You have to destroy it"

Kasumis heart sank. What was he talking about?

"It contains harmful information. It needs to be destroyed. Please, Kasumi. I love you and we will always have our time together but please. Please grant me this. You need to destroy my graybox. I love you and I always will"

The AI stood still, lifeless, staring into the distance. Kasumi took off her glasses and fell to her knees. Shepard ran up to her and hugged her shoulders, trying her best to give her strength.

"He wants me to destroy it.."

Shepard tried hard to find the words.

"Kasumi.. if that's what he wants.."

"He said it contains harmful information.. I need to find out what.. maybe I can just erase that data! Maybe I can keep the box.. I need to.. I have to try and.."

She got up to her feet and grabbed the box.

"Kasumi.. From what I understand, Keiji wasn't a fool. If there's anything on that graybox that would be worth killing, or dying for, I'm sure it's not as easy as a simple extraction of information.."

That was not what Kasumi wanted to hear but at the same time, she knew she was right.

"I need to try, Shepard.. I need to atleast try!"

Shepard nodded and fell silent for a while. She stood up next to Kasumi and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Try then. But don't dishoner his memory. He wants it destroyed, you should destroy it"

Kasumi nodded slowly. As they boarded the Normandy, Kasumi hugged Keijis graybox tight to her chest, almost afraid Shepard would take it away from her and destroy it herself. She knew she had to destroy it eventually, she just wasn't ready. It was already dinner time and most crew members shared a meal together. Amongst them sat Thane. He never said much during these gatherings but Shepard still made sure everyone tried to gather atleast once a day and it had turned into a sort of habbit, even for Thane. He watched Kasumi as she stood there for a while, not quite sure what to do with herself. She had just uncovered the true reason why Keiji wanted her to get his graybox back and she was too fragile to shield herself from whatever kind of conversation Thane was about to throw her way. She knew they were heading to the Citadel and would dock there for a while. The timing couldn't have been better. She only needed to avoid Thane and everybody else until tomorrow and then she'd have a few days on the Citadel alone to cool off. She hurried to her room and locked the door behind her.

The entire night she spent wraped up inside Keijis memories. She could have spent so much more time there but as the announcement that they would soon dock at the Citadel sounded over the intercom, she snapped out of the memories and made her way to the shuttle bay. This was exactly what she needed. Some time alone.

She made her way to her old apartment. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Nothing had changed. She wasn't sure why she'd expected it to. She sat down on the sofa and looked out at the view of the Citadel. Suddenly, the door unlocked behind her and someone stepped inside. The reflection of the Citadel lights on his scales haunted her peripheral vision. She wasn't feeling worried until she saw the reflection of the gun.


	22. Ghost from the past part 3

**\- Chapter 21: Ghost from the past part 3 -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

_He raise the gun and aim it at her. As she gets down on her knees, he pushes the gun at her forehead, afraid anger would get the better of him before getting his answers. He tells himself that he should have known it was her. He trembles from conflicting emotions. She says nothing. 'Beg for your life' he tells her. No, he pleads. Please, beg me for your life. Please convince me! She didn't say anything, just looks up at him. She cries while studying his face. He begs her, please say something. Anything! He gets angry. She just stares at him. Eventually she answers him. She does not regret what she did. He gets angry. He deservs to hear her reasons._

"Kolyat.."

His eyes spoke of one thing and one thing only. Determination.

"I couldn't have known! I wanted to be close to someone. He was there for me! I regret my involvement but if I hadn't.."

Tears threatened to choke her completely. She fought through it. Wheather or not she was going to die there, he deserved to hear the truth.

"If I hadn't.. That AI was the world to me, my one and only friend. If I hadn't, I would never have become the person I am today, I would never have met Keiji.. I would never have met you.."

His whole being was shaking. Kasumi could see the conflicting emotions dance across his face. He tried his best to hold on to his hatred.

"Kolyat.. I had noone growing up. Noone but your father. I looked up to him, he was kind to me. I wanted to be around always. I wanted his serenity, his strength.. but he was never really around for longer than a few days at a time. That AI.. it was like he was around all the time, like he was my best friend.. I didn't know, Kolyat! I had no idea they were watching me. I.. I never coded your name into the AI because I was jealous of you. I wanted to be you so bad, to be Thanes kid, that I pretended you didn't exsist. In my AI you didn't exsist.."

Tears broke their way through. She looked down at the floor. She knew how much that AI had meant to her, how important it had been for her since it to resemble Thane so much. She was ashamed to admit it but even if she had known what that resemblance would result it, she would still have coded it, simply because it was her sole point of companionship. Her only friend until she met Keiji. Kolyat let the weight of the gun take him over. His arm fell to his side and he slowly sat down on his knees.

"And that's probably why I'm still alive.. they never knew I exsited.. They never bothered to look for me"

"Kolyat.. I am so sorry.."

She crawled closer to him.

"Father told me he had killed all of them. All who had anything to do with my mothers death. All but one. When I asked him why he spared one and who it was, he only told me that some wrongs are made for the right reasons and cannot be judged the same way. He told me to let it go.."

He paused, trying to find the words.

"I swore I would find and kill the last one. Almost like that guilty person was left for me, like it was my chance for closure.. I didn't know it was you.."

She reached her hands out to touch his. He was shaking. She felt truly scared for the first time. Not to die but to loose her friend. Her intentions at first may only have been out of selfish reassurance, to try and erase her own sins, she realised. She had taken him for granted, strung him along, ignoring or pushing away any genuine feelings he had towards her. His need to connect, to tell her, to show her. She had ignored it all, so focused on her goal to reach out to Thane. He had mentioned a life changing assignment and this must have been it. She didn't listen. For the first time, she saw Kolyat. This damaged boy, desperatly reaching out for something real, thinking he had found it. Only for her to crush him all over again. She felt fear for the first time. Of loosing something she didn't realised she had.

"I'm so sorry.. please, forgive me, I should have told you.."

Suddenly he stiffened. Anger washed away all feelings of confusion and he stood back up.

"You let me believe I had a friend in you. I trusted you! You're the reason my mother died and you just let that slip you mind while befriending me? You know how I feel about you! No, how I FELT about you and still you kept this whole thing a secret? How could you betray me so?"

Kasumi felt ashamed. Not one day had passed without her feeling like she should tell him, like she owed him atleast that.

"I.. I wanted to.. I somehow felt that if I was simply there.. that I could somehow make it up to you if I was just there for you.."

Kolyat refused to let go of his anger. He looked down at the gun. The cold white metal weapon looked so misplaced there on the floor between them. Kasumi made no attempt in taking it. Neither did Kolyat. He looked at her with despar in his eyes, tears surfacing.

"I trusted you.."

He turned around and left the room. A mixture of panic and relief gripped Kasumi by the troat and she started breathing heavily, as if she couldn't catch her breath at all. He knew. He had found out about her involvment. He could have killed her but he didn't. He would have had the right to. Kasumi would even have let him. She could easily have dodge the bullet, even at that range but she would have let him kill her. If that would have offered him closure, she would gladly have granted it to him.

She sat like that for a while to let her body catch up with her mind. The sudden need to let someone wrap their arms around her overwhelmed her. She stood up on shaky legs, afraid to let her mind wander to long lost love and friends, afraid of what those emotions would bring. She could not handle them right now.

She made her way to the Normandy, cloaked. Noone took notice of her boarding and entering her quarters. The crew had grown use to her sneaking about and hardly reacted to any sudden feelings of eyes in their necks. It was both a relief and annoyance for Kasumi. She loved to tease and scare people in the crew but they had all slowly gotten so comfortable with it, she had to keep changing her games to keep them entertaining. However, this time it was a blessing. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the sofa. As she uncloaked, she didn't hold the emotions back anymore. She crawled into a featus like position on the sofa, laying down, hugging her own knees. She let the tears roll down her cheek and pools on the cushions of the sofa. This had all been such a bad idea. Ever since Keijis passing she had been so lost. She had noone she could trust the way she had Keiji. And noone could trust her. For all her skills, handling people was simply not one of them.

The knock on her door quickly woke her from her fog of emotions. She wiped her tears and made sure her hood covered her red, swollen eyes.

"Who is it?"

She tried to sound her usual happy self and knew she failed.

"It's me"

Thane. Why, of all people? Kasumi did not exactly feel like talking to him right now, or at all, but he insistently knocked on the door again. She knew she wouldn't get ridd of him that easily. She didn't have the strength to fend him off. Maybe she should just follow Shepards advice and talk to him. She had already ruined a relationship today, might as well keep that winning streak of good choices going. She stood up and walked to the door, sighed, put on a fake smile and opened.

"Thane! What can I do you for?"

She tried her best to keep her face hidden. Thane didn't say much. He walked passed her into the room, despite her attempts to stand in his way. He closed the door and turned to her.

"Kolyat knows, doesn't he?"

He was never one to ease into a topic but it still surprised Kasumi. She was sure he was there to talk about something completely different. She hassitated a while before answering.

"Yes.. he does.. he.. almost killed me for it.."

"I told him to let it go.. Kasumi, I'm sorry. I really thought I could make him understand. He's a passionat boy.. man, I mean. Emotional. I can't always seem to see the logic in his reasoning.. I swear, I will talk with him and make him understand. I know you two are good friends and it would please me to see that continue"

Kasumi just stood there, surprised, feeling vulnerable. Thane watched her for a while, almost like he was trying to figure out what to say to make it better. He walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Kasumi. Please, understand that I have forgiven you a long time ago. There is no bad blood between you and I. I don't know why you've avoided me, I only wanted to tell you thus; I forgave you a long time ago. I only needed to know if you could forgive me for leaving you behind like I did"

Kasumi looked up at Thane. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wasn't angry with her. He wanted her forgivness. She had been such a fool, scared to confront him. Scared to be confronted.

"You forgive me?"

"Yes. At the time, I was angry, I admit"

He let go of her shoulders and started to pace across the room with his hands behind his back.

"Let me explain. I left and hunted down the last of the slavers with that same anger I had felt for what you had done. I had no intention of coming back. No intentions of ever.. seeing you again. I only wanted my son. But when I returned to him, he was a man already.. Unknown to my eye, to my memory. I had taken too long.. I had nothing to offer him, so I left. Again."

He paused, looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"Shepard made me realise it's important to keep family close. She helped me find him, to get him back in my life. In a way, you were family too, I just didn't see it back then. That evening, when I heared the sound of your cloak.. when I realised it was you.. I was not sure what to feel. I got angry, yes but not at you. At myself. For that I never seeked you out, for you to find it necessary to lie, to hide yourself in such a way.."

He walked up to her and looked down into her eyes. He pulled her hoody back. All the emotions gripped her again and she couldn't fight the tears as they started making their way down her cheeks. He wiped away a tear with his thumb as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Carrin, I ask your forgivness"

It was all she could do but cry and nod. Thane looked surprised but to Kasumis relief he did not comment. He only wraped his arms around her and let her cry. He gestured to the sofa and as they sat down, he let her crawl up close to him, holding her like a child. After a while she felt the emotions drain and sleep slowly took her. She hadn't slept for two days running. These last few days had been so intense and emotional, she had completely forgotten about sleep. Thane sat still, stroking her arm and she let herself fall asleep like that. She felt at home. The smell of Thanes leather armor reminded her of simpler times. She fell asleep and dreamed of bright red fruits and old books of hidden treasures. Thane carefully stood up and watched her sleep for a while. He smiled, feeling glad he had finally managed to start mending a part of his broken past even if the timing was unfortunate. He found himself feeling somewhat proud of Kasumi. For every bad thing he had done, he had always thought he had only added one good. Maybe, he almost dared hope, had he been part of creating the path for another good thing and he was determined to be there for her. His time may be limited but he would hold on long enough to ensure her the strength she needed.


	23. Forgiven

**\- Chapter 22: Forgiven -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

The next few days were a confusing haze to Kasumi. She drifted in and out of the memories in Keijis graybox. She slowly erased the line between past and present, not wanting to face the problems of today, not quite willing to relive the painful memories with Keiji. They were still docked at the Citadel. Shepard were, yet again, on a 'useless politician misson', she said. She keeped Thane close at all times. For the comfortability of his company or uncertainty of his romantic loyalty, Kasumi could not tell but she welcomed it none the less. Their last encounter had been awkward and left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't want him to see her that way, like a crying child. Regardless, this solitude meant more time with her memories. Hers and Keijis.

She had stumbled upon several memories of Keiji asking about Kasumis Thane AI. 'Who is he?', 'Do I know him?', 'Is he from your past or still in your present?'. Kasumi hadn't realised how much Keiji had wanted to know. He probably knew more than he let on but watching those memories through Keiji was a sort of eye opener for Kasumi. He had often found her talking to the AI, laughing at inside jokes or sitting around, coding in new info. As time passed, she used it less and less and through Keijis memories, she seemed happier. She couldn't help but to see a resemblance to her current situation. Keijis AI had said it once before and she realised now that there were more weight behind those words than she initially thought. 'I know you want to keep my graybox forever but you can't'. No matter where she was in life, she always held on to something. She always had someone. Now she faced the inevitable fact that she had to destroy Keijis graybox. She suddenly felt lonely.

Her fight with Kolyat came to mind. She had never not put much thought into the ramifications of not telling him. How could she have known it would end up the way it did? Thane and Kolyat had talked about Thanes life and Irikah's death, of course. She should have known. She had taken Kolyat for granted, she admitted to herself. Even back at the restaurant when he wanted her to stay, reminded her he would be there, waiting. She wondered what would have happened, had she stayed. Maybe he wouldn't have taken on the quest in finding out her secret. Maybe she'd been given a chance to tell him herself. She had tried to get in contact with him several times, not really expecting an answer. Not even Thane had managed to get a hold of him. A small part of her wished Thane would take the time to find him and talk to him face to face. Smooth things over, explain her situation. At the same time, she knew the biggest problem had been her not saying anything, not the secret itself.

She sighed. What time was it? She wasn't really sure she was hungry but she figured she should eat. She thanked her good fortune everyone was sleeping, she simply did not feel like talking to anyone at that moment. Come to think of it, noone had really come looking for her in a while. She had herself to blame, always being cloaked walking around the ship. Everyone figured she was close by at all times, so noone seemed to miss her. Now that Shepard was on the Citadel, she had very little interactions with the crew in general. No matter, she thought.

She grabbed a bowl and filled it with salted crackers, filled up a cup of something she identified as a sort of beer and sat down at the table.

"That goes well with fruit"

The voice surprised her. Had she been so unattentive that someone had managed to sneak up on her?

"Could I suggest earths apple or maybe pear? That also goes well with some brie cheese"

The AI danced across the room and into the kitchen, seemingly looking for mentioned items. Had she booted it? She couldn't remember.

"Crackers and beer is fine by me"

Maybe thinking about it had her boot it without thinking clearly. The AI put his hands behind his back and slowly paced across the room. She imagined him mapping up the room, the corridors.

"My room is in the end of that corridor" she said and gestured.

The AI made a funny face.

"I am aware"

When had she coded that info? She took a sip of the beer.

"How's Keiji?"

The question was sudden and shocking. The AI hadn't been booted since before Keijis death. Or had it? She must have forgotten to code in his death.

"He.. He was killed. I just got his graybox back"

The AI walked up to the table and sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry. He meant a lot to you?"

The AI had been around them a lot. It had seen their lives together, had information in the code of their relationship. Why was he asking such a question?

"You know he did. Ever since Thane left.."

"I left?"

"Not YOU, you. The REAL you. You left because I betrayed you"

"The real me?"

"Yea.."

She paused and moved a few crackers around in the bowl. She had lost what ever little appetite she had.

"The real you. The 'you' I made you to resemble. The real 'you' I loved.."

The AI sat quiet for a while. He put his hands on the table.

"The real me. You loved the real me?"

Kasumis mind grew darker. She didn't want to talk about this, not even with the AI. She must have left it untouched for too long, code seemed to break and bug.

"I think I still do.. just.. differently.."

"How so?"

"I saw the real you with.. someone else and.. it made me feel very jealous.."

The AI bowed his head.

"You saw the real me with Shepard.."

"I didn't say that, how did you know.."

Kasumi snapped out of her thoughts. She touched her face, the hologlasses were still there. She was sitting in hers and Keijis old kitchen. She had altered their memory and mixed it with reality. She took off the glasses, still sitting in her room with a beer on the small table next to her. Across from her, in a chair, sat Thane. Her face turned red. How much had she actually told him? Was this real?

"Thane.."

He stood up and walked up to her. He slowly leaned down towards her, blocking every chance of her escape. She could feel the smell of his leather armor, the smell of his skin. It reminded her of sand in the sun, heavy and free. He leaned closer.

"There is nothing between me and Shepard. I only ever had eyes for you.."

Kasumis heart was pounding, she couldn't breath. She looked down on his lips. He came closer, lips almost touching. There he stayed for a while, breathing heavily.

"Kasumi.." he whispered. "KaBeep.. BeBeep.. BEEP!"

Kasumi sat up, waving her arms, hitting air. What had happened? Was it a dream? She hid her face in her hands. It was a dream! When had she fallen asleep? It felt so real. She touched her lips and remembered the dream. The sensation of embarrassment grew stronger and she fought her need to scream. She tried to snap out of it. Still confused, she looks at her omnitool. A new message. From Thane.


	24. Touch

**\- Chapter 23: Touch -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Carrin slowly stired her tea with the spoon. She's absent minded, feeling slightly feverish. She felt like she hadn't slept in weeks, muscles not quite as smooth and flexible. Her mind wandered back to the dream she had earlier. It still left her feeling nervous but curious at the same time.

"I suspect your tea is already cold"

Thanes voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"New tea, please"

He gestured to one of the waiters and sat down. He brushed his lap out of habbit before placing both hands on the table between them. Kasumi locked eyes with him with misplaced sense of self. Maybe she was simply too tired to realise she was actually staring.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost" Thane mused and gave her a little smile.

Kasumi shook her head, rubbing her eyes and waved her hand as if to wipe away the image of him from behind her eyelids.

Thane couldn't help but to smile again. For every way Kasumi tried to hide her face, Thanes impeccable memory could still trace her every line perfectly. From her dark eyes to her soft, full lips, her small straight nose to her perfect jawline. As she sat there, still rubbing her eyes, swallowing hard as if her troat was as dry as sand, he couldn't help but to stare. Thane had just spend the whole previous day and night trying to make Kolyat understand his point of view. It had brougt up memories he hadn't been aware of. Feelings he had never before acknowledged.

While Kolyat had expresssed utter hate and frustration towards Kasumi, Thane told him every good memory he had of her. Everything from the very first time he saw her to how much she had looked up to him. Inevitably, soon the memories took a turn towards feelings in the moment. How he liked the way she tilted her head before deciding what fruit to buy or how her laugh always had a way to make him smile with his teeth when she wasn't looking. He knew things about her he wasn't sure anyone else did. Like the smell of her bathoil. That very faint lavender scent filled her entire apartment after she'd taken a bath. It made her skin smell like summertime on Kahje. It wasn't strong, just strong enough for Thane to notice. He never told her but that scent was one of many ways he could always spot her or knew she was near. Or the way she got lost in her books about hidden and lost treasures. Some of her books were more well-read than others and Thane knew them all by heart. Some nights he had watched her sleep, Citadels lights dancing across her face. He'd tuck her in and brush her hair behind her ear before returning to his books or plans for his next target. He had never before realised how at home he had felt in her company. He'd always told himself that she was nothing more than a reliable asset for his line of work, nothing else. He told Kolyat about how scared he'd been to loose him after Irikah had been murdered but how dumbstruck he felt at showing it. He told him how Kasumi had begged him to take her with him to Omega, how his heart melted at the prospect of protecting someone, anyone, better than he had Kolyat and his mother. He told him about what she had witnessed and how she still dared to confess her involvment. He shared emotions of hate, confussion as well as his total loss of direction. How he had pushed her away and how he had lost himself in the process.  
Towards midnight, Kolyat had a whole new picture of Kasumi. Not just a young woman with a passion for taking what was not hers but a person with a dark and heavy past, someone who his father had found comfort in without knowing it, someone who wanted nothing more than to be close to Thane and the simple fact that had failed her over and over. He failed to comfort her, failed to be there, failed to protect and reasure. In the end, Thane made it clear why forgiving her was the value of nothing compared to her forgiving him.

"When did you come to that realisation?" Kolyat eventually asked. He could not help but to feel his father was weak. He admitted feeling as emotionally drained as Thane must be feeling at that very moment but he still had to know. How could he just let it go? How could he think that burning bridges could compare to the murder of his mother? Thane stared into the distance, squeezing his own hands. He looked afraid to let go of whatever little restrain he had at that very moment, afraid to recite a memory but slowly, his tensed shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

"She doesn't know I looked for her.. that I found her.. Suddenly a woman.. she smiles.. at a young man. Unknown to my eyes. He kisses her forehead. She leans in, smells his neck.. squeezes his arm.. She whispers.. words travel.. 'I love you'.. It's not me. She's not whispering to me.."

Kolyat lost his breath. The air suddenly felt heavy and thick. He dared not break the silence. Thane stared at his hands. They sat like that until Thane got up, started pacing slowly across the room.

"It was the first time I felt anything at all after Irikahs murder.. It did not wake me from my sleep but it motivated me.. to move on.. It made me accept my fate". He paused, tried to find balance by staring at the floor. He sighed again. "I abandoned you. I abandoned her. I had nowhere to turn anymore. And with my illness.. seeing her with someone else, someone that wasn't me.. it made me accept my inevitable journey across the ocean. It was at that moment I took on a mission I had no intentions of surviving."

".. and that's when you met Shepard.."

"Yes. She saved me. She easily became a new focus in my life, someone with a heavy past, just like me. But unlike me, she crossed fires to save and help those she loved. I wanted to learn from her. She made me feel.. complete again.."

He walked back to Kolyat who still didn't dare to look Thane in the eyes.

"And then she was there. She'd been looking for me.."

Another memory surfaced.

"The air suddenly grows thick, it's difficult to breath.. The sound of a cloak deactivating.. I know that sound.. She found me.."

Kolyat looked up at Thane.

"Kolyat.. I lost her once, as I did you. I intend not leave this world without mending what I broke.."

Kolyat looked away again. They had already talked so much about Thanes illness, he did not want to touch the subject that very moment.

"Did you know.. how I felt about her?" Kolyat asked.

Thane weighed his words, let them echo through his mind before voicing them.

"The same way I do. Did. Though I'd never admit it"

Kolyat didn't look surprised.

"But.. you have Shepard, right?" he asked.

His question echoed through the room and sounded pathetic in his own ears. He admitted hating Kasumi, unable to understand how he could ever forgive her involvment. And here he was, still asking permission to love her.

Back at the tea shop Thane smiled to himself at the thought of that question as Kasumi straightened her back and corrected her hoody. He felt he had finally broken through Kolyats armor. Why did it leave him feeling so sad?

As the waitor poured up two fresh cups of tea, Kasumi cupped it in her hands for warmth.

"I have not slept in forever, I swear to it! If I get bags under my eyes only cos you insist on meeting this eary, I'll hold you responsible!"

Thane gave her a small chuckle in respons. Kasumi hated silence and always did prefer to resolve to humor when breaking it. Yet another thing he knew about her and held dear. He was sleep deprived, felt surprisingly emotional. He fought the urge to take her hands in his, caressing them with his thumbs. The longing to touch her was overwhealming. The thought made him feel embarrassed. He was much too old for her and knowning how much she looked up to him, he couldn't help but to feel he would take advantage of her. He cleared his throat.

"I.. spoke to Kolyat. I think I've made him understand my reasoning but he still might need some time. I felt it neccessary to tell you as soon as possible. I know you've been trying to get in contact with him."

Kasumi put the cup down. She knew Thane had called her out here to talk about Kolyat. She was glad he'd been taking the time to try and mend their friendship but was unable to express gratitude at that very moment. She was still feeling confused after her strange dream. Her mind had already wandered back to how it had made her feel, staring at Thanes hands.

He tried to read her body language. He thought she'd say something, even make a joke about it. Anything but this. She sat there, simply staring. He wasn't sure how to react.

Her mind was scrambled. She couldn't even be sure she was sitting right there infront of Thane or not, it still felt like a dream. She mindlessly let her hands reach out for his, slowly across the table. Thane didn't move. He dared imagine the feeling of her skin touching his, of her warmth seeping into him and it left him feeling surprisingly excited.  
She dared let the tip of her fingers touch his. It didn't take him more than a single second to react. He took her hands in his, turned them over and kissed her wrists. The feeling of his lips on her skin woke her up like a cold splash of water on her face. It wasn't a dream. He was touching her and her heart skipped a beat.

She knew what the gesture meant. Kissing of wrists meant asking forgivness for drell. She suddenly melted at his humbleness. She leaned into his kiss, allowed herself to take a sudden breath. It woke Thane up. He slowly let go of her hands and smiled. Kasumi let them linger on the table between them, still feeling warm at the sensation of his recent grip around her wrists. After a while she smiled back at him.

"Thank you" she whispered.


	25. Stuck

**\- Chapter 24: Stuck -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Later that same day, Thane was locked away in life support, wanting some alone time. He seemed happy, but tired, and Kasumi knew why. The others threw a few teasing comments his way about how his meditating takes more time than his combat training. He just smiled and closed the door. Kasumi felt tired herself but at the same time she felt a weight off of her heart. Things were finally looking up and she thought she could enjoy the company of the few crewmembers still occupying the dining room.

"By the way, Kas, I noticed that painting in your room. I swear, I did not try to snoop! I was missing my favorite nr 17 multitool and I thought I may have forgotten it in your room or something. Of course, it wasn't.."

Tali waved her hands, talking just a little too fast to make herself sound believable. Kasumi gave her a look that spoke louder than words. Tali started laughing and slowly shook her head, hearing how unbelievable it sounded.

"Fine! So I was snooping! I needed to get back on you for stealing my last straw the other day and I figured, you know.. that I could put some pepper in your sofa or something. But that's not important right now"

Tali stood up and started making her way towards Kasumis quarters. She stopped midway and gestured for her to come along. As they came into the room, Tali walked right up to painting. Kasumi hadn't put much thought into it lately - the memories inside Keijis graybox had provided much more vivid than staring at their old painting. Tali carfully searched the frame of the painting.

"To be honest, I figured I could have hidden some kind of speaker behind here and feed you sublime messages while you slept"

Tali gestured with her hands in the air, trying to make herself look like an evil wizard. She then laughed and went back to the painting.

"Yes, I am much more malicious than you first thought! Beware to mess with my straws, petty human!"

Kasumi couldn't help but to laugh. Tali always managed to surprise her with her innocent childish revenge plans. That was exactly why she couldn't stop herself from messing with her.

"Ah, here it is. I found this behind the frame. I don't know if it's something you forgot or you want to keep hidden, but since I now know where it is, you might want to hide it somewhere else. I don't mind teasing you and what ever, but if this happens to be personal.."

Tali respectfully walked up to Kasumi and handed her the small package, the very one she had taken from Thanes safe per Kolyats request. So much had happen, she had forgotten all about it. She had hidden it behind the frame of the painting, what seemed, ages ago. She judged the weight of the package in her hands, not sure what to say or feel about seeing it again.

"So.. is it.. personal? Or may I.. I don't know - open it?"

Talis sudden, and granted obvious, question shook life into Kasumi. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Hell yes, it's personal! Why else would I have hid it? I promise you, I shall have my revenge for your snooping!"

Kasumi quickly tucked the package into her sleeve and started walking up to Tali with big steps, hands up in the air.

"You will never catch me, evil doctor Kas! Your plans for world domination shall be destoryed, I swear it!"

Tali laughed and gave Kasumi a quick hug before turning towards the door.

"But I will find out what's in that package.." she said, gave Kasumi a quick wave and left.

Kasumi stared at the closed door for a while. Tali was beyond curious but she was very kind and would never have pushed Kasumi into showing her what was in that package if she didn't want to. She made her way to the sofa, took out the package and turned it slowly in her hands. She hadn't been in contact with Kolyat for a good long while and she doubted that a lost package would be the best kind of ice breaker.

The package had belonged to Thane. Curiousity took the better of her as she carefully undid the strings and let the paper unfold. The sight of the content had her loosing her breath for a few seconds. The two white golden objects stared back at her with heavy meaning and her hands started shaking under it's weight. It was Irikahs and Thanes rings. They had lost some of their shine but were still beautiful, simple in contstruct, with words scribbled on the inside.

Kasumi carefully placed the rings on the sofa next to her. She picked up the larger ring and read the inscription. "Awake". She wasn't sure of its meaning, but knowing Thane, putting one simple word like that must have meant the world. She put the ring down again and picked up the other. The inscription said "As you are". Kasumi pondered the words for a long time. Irikah knew about Thanes line of work, of his past and chosen future. She must have carried these words as a reminder everyday. She let the words slowly set in her mind. Thane had once tried to turn Kasumi from the path of thieves. He had then turned away from the claimed purity of his own, which resulted in Kasumi turning back to her own path. 'As you are', Kasumi thought to herself. You can't change someone, you can only hope to be blessed enough to be part of their lives. Irikah seemed to have known this.

Kasumi took off her gloves to feel the metal on her skin. Mindlessly she let the ring slowly grace her ring finger. She lifted her hand and admired the sight for a while before laughing at herself. She had never thought about getting married but she had to admit that her hand looked even better with some gold gracing it. She stood up and walked up to the window to let the light find the ring. She laughed at herself again and decided it was time to take it off.

Only, it wouldn't. It was stuck. Kasumi shook her head and chuckled. Of course it was stuck! Why wouldn't it be? She tried pulling it again but it still wouldn't come off. Panic slowly surfaced. She quickly put the other ring in her sleeve, put her gloves back on and went straight for the bathrooms down the corridor. Luckly, noone was there. She took off her glove and tried flushing water on her hand. It still didn't want to come off! She figured some butter or oil would help, so she put the glove back on and headed to the kitchen.

"Kasumi! Now now, slow down girl and sit down with us! You're always running about, come sit here with us!"

Jacob gestured for her to come and sit. Most of the crew members had gathered for the evening meal and they all looked at her standing there, somewhat misplaced and uncomfortable. She wouldn't be able to get a hold of any oil with the room full of curious people.

"Eh, yea, I'm busy" she tried but Jacob wouldn't give up.

"You know what Shepard said - you're pretty much forced to eat with us!"

Kasumi sighed and made her way to the table, trying to cover her hand. Even though she was wearing gloves, she knew the ring might be visible from the outside. She sat down and listend to the casual conversations. Her mind was elsewhere, she couldn't stop touching her hand under the table. When the focus of the conversation turned everyones attention to Grunts ability to eat way too much, way too fast, Kasumi quicky cloaked and started walking towards her room. She didn't get far before someone grabbed her by the arm.

"You're still using that lavender oil in your baths"

The blood drained from Kasumis face. Thane.

"You're leaving without saying good evening? I didn't even join yet".

He spoke in a quiet voice, pulling Kasumi closer. She felt the smell of his leather armor and suddenly lost strength in her legs.

"Come, lets join the group" he said and took her hand.

He stopped midstep and started squeezing her hand, as if he was trying to make heads or tails of what he was feeling. Kasumi closed her eyes and clenched her lips. Thane turned around and walked into life support, holding Kasumi steadily by the hand. He locked the door behind them. Without saying a word, he sat her down on the bunk bed, kneeing infront of her. She let the cloak deactivate as he took off her glove and looked at the ring. He stood like that for a good long time, staring at Kasumis hand and Irikahs ring. Kasumi didn't dare break the silence. Thane carefully touched the ring, as if he couldn't believe it still exsisted.

"I hadn't known how Kolyat had gotten a hold of the content from the bank. I have not yet dared ask Kolyat. I confronted the bank.. they told me it had been stolen. I didn't believe them, I thought they were merely covering up for their own lack of safeguard.."

Kasumi looked at him for a while. Thane didn't take his eyes off of the ring, as if he was afraid it would disappear if he did.

"He thought.. he thought you were dead.. He wanted that content to somehow get closer to you. I just.. helped him.."

Kasumis excuse held up in her own ears but she wasn't so sure Thane would agree. She did have the best of intentions, or so she convinced herself.

"You kinda had to be there to understand why and how I forgot to hand him that small package but.. I had forgotten about it myself and well.. I just found it and.."

Thane looked up at her. It was enough to make her loose her breath all over again.

".. and.. and now it's stuck!" she said and gestured at it with her free hand. "It stuck and I can't get it off. I'm sorry, I just wanted to try it on, really!"

Thane sat down next to her, still holding her hand.

"Where's my.. the other ring?"

Kasumi took it out of her sleeve and handed it to him. He let go of her hand and let his old ring turn around in his hands before reading the inscription. He smiled and sighed heavily.

"Such time have passed.. I wonder if I have learned anything at all. I was so naive back then, thinking I could just leave who I was behind.."

Kasumi looked at him, suddenly struck by how much she understood that feeling.

"Just as I did for you.." she said without thinking.

Thane looked up suddenly at the remark. He was reminded of his attempt to hold her from who she was, who she was meant to be. He hadn't possessed Irikahs strength in accepting someone elses choice in life.

"Why did you? The entire time I knew you, after I asked you not to, you did not steal once.."

Kasumi had to ponder the question for a while before answering.

"Nobody else in my life had proven to me that they could survive and somehow provide by their choices. Yes, I looked up to you, but it was about just.. trusting someone. Trusting someone to be there, to stay. Giving up stealing.. well, it was easy if.."

She paused for a few seconds and looked down at her hand.

".. if the reward was to be with you.."

She could feel her cheeks burning at her answer. Thane smiled. He knew Kasumi was strong. He had never doubted that but he felt flattered to hear her reasonings. He just wished he hadn't asked that of her to begin with. He looked down on the ring in his hands and carefully put it on his ring finger.

"It's a little too big. I must have lost weight" he said, casually.

He smiled with a sigh.

"Awake" he said, almost to himself. "She woke me up from my battle sleep. I thought I could be the man she deserved but how could I? She supported me always but I couldn't even be there for her.."

"I'm sorry.."

Kasumi felt her words lacking.

"Kolyat saw the entire thing, did you know?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Just like you saw your mother.." Thane said, again almost like to himself.

He looked like the world suddenly came crashing down on him, slowly turning the ring on his finger.

"I thought they were lost forever. I'm happy they found their way back to me. I wanted to gift them to Kolyat once I passed away but getting to know him now, I don't think they in any way can could help him mend.."

He slowly looked over at Kasumis hands and the ring she was still wearing. He took her hand in his.

"I never really took notice to your hands before" he said while caressing them with his thumbs. "They're beautiful. And leathal, knowing you now".

He lifted her hand wearing the ring, bended down all her finger save her ring finger. He slowly led it towards his lips. Kasumis heart started beating faster. She had to fight hard not to jolt to the other side of the room, adrenalin pumping through her entire body. Thane put her finger into his mouth to moist her finger and pulled off the ring with ease. He smiled up at a shocked Kasumi who pulled her hand back a little too quick to hide her embarrassment. Thane didn't seem to take much notice, he simply looked at the inscription in the ring.

"As you are" he said and smiled. "I will try and live by those words better".

He uncomfortably tried to find somewhere to place the ring on his person. After fumbling with his suit for a while, Kasumi snapped back into reality. She looked at him for a while before taking off a silver chain she was wearing under her jumpsuit around her ankle.

"Here" she said, took the ring and let it fall into place on the chain.

She gestured as if asking if she was allowed to put it around Thanes wrist. He inclined his head and let her help him. When done, he looked down at the ring around his wrist. He sat like that for a while before tucking it into his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi, but you might be experiencing a sort of high for a while"

"What now?"

"When humans get in contact with drell, you tend to pick up from something in our skin of saliva that makes you.. 'high', Mordin have explained to me"

That was all Kasumi could perceive before drifting into a world of pink clouds and spinning rooms. That night, she dreamed of weddings, unicorns and Londons lost tressures.


	26. Finding out

**\- Chapter 25: Finding out -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of Biowares' characters.**

**Some events in this story, that based itself on events from the game, have been modified to fit the story.**

* * *

Kasumi placed her hand over her eyes. The room seemed too bright. She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry. She couldn't hear anything at first but as her ears slowly caught on, she heard a cup being placed on a table near her. She dared open her eyes. She had to blink a few times before being able to take in the room. The bed felt different. The window was smaller. The paintings were gone and replaced with weapons. She couldn't make sense of where she was. The silhouette sitting at the table turned around.

"You finally awake. Drink this, it helps" he said and handed her a cup of tea.

Kasumi sat up, slowly realising that she was still in life support, still in Thanes bed.

"You've been out for a couple of hours. The crew have already left the dining hall"

She still felt confused but surprisingly rested. In fact, she was mostly just feeling lightheaded and happy.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I did not think the effect would cause you to fall asleep. I took some time to read up on drells effect on humans and it turns out to be a fairly common side effect if already very tired. I trust you slept well"

"Ehum.." she tried, her throat still dry.

Thane gestured to the cup and Kasumi took a few careful sips. She cleared her throat and gathered herself for a while.

"Yea. Yes, actually. I feel.. surprisingly well"

"Good. None of the other crew members knows you're here and knowing your joy in shadow games, I doubt anyone finds it strange you're missing for now. If you still feel tired, you're more than welcome to sleep here but I have a meeting to attend and will have to take my leave"

Thane closed a book and placed it on the table, stood up and bowed as he made his way out of the room. Kasumi sat there for a while, looking around the room. She'd been there before but she never really had much time exploring it. Still feeling a bit light headed, she let curiosity take her on a trip around Thanes quarters. She looked at his weapon display, imagining how well maintained they must be. She walked over to the table, placed the cup on it and looked at the book Thane had left behind. The title didn't strike her as exciting but she made a mental note of it none the less. She looked around. The room was fairly empty, not a lot of personal items on display. She walked back to the bed and sat down. It was too hard for her taste. She leaned forward, taking a hold of the edge of the bed. Her fingers hit an object, almost a little to large to fit under the bed. She got down infront of the bed pulled out the large metal container. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Of course she was going to take the oppertunity to check this out! It must contain all kinds of treasures, she thought to herself. It must, as Thane didn't keep anything of interest around the room.  
She carefully opened it and felt dissapointed. She only found a few items of clothing, some books about history and the hanars as well as a datapad. Mindlessly she picked up the pad and let the screen wake up. She was instantly greeted with a message from Shepard.

"Come to my quarters at 0900 tonight. I have something I'd like to show you"

That must have been the 'meeting' he just rushed away to! Kasumi felt her cheeks burn. She was reading someones personal messages. This was more than a step to far, even for her. She put the pad back down, closed the lid and hurried it back under Thanes bed. She sat down by the table and let her fingers play along the side of the porslin cup. She took another sip. She damned her curious nature. She wanted to know what kind of relationship the two of them had and how it was evolving but Thane could always hear her activate the cloak or smell her when she was near, so how could she find out without straight out asking?

"I am currently acquiring the requested blueprints"

AI Thane walked up the weapon display and stood there for a while, hands behind his back.

"This is a nice collection" he said.

Kasumi looked at him for a while, almost not wanting taking notice to his first comment. She was tempted to see where this would lead.

"You know the 'real' you? They belong to him.. or, well.. 'you' "

AI Thane looked them for a while, taking in the view.

"I shall code this information into my databank"

He casually walked up to the table.

"I see you have yet to drink your tea. Is this tea the choice of the 'real me'? And how about this book. Is it my favorite?"

She looked at him with a uncertainty. She knew she had coded her own sense of curiousity into her beloved AI but this was almost too much even for her.

"I.. I'm not so sure. I found some other books in that coffert under your bed.."

He walked up to it and looked back at Kasumi.

"Would you mind? It would seem I am unable to pull it out from under the bed on my own"

Kasumi sat at the table for a while, still feeling anxious at the thought of Thane and Sarah together. Needles of desperation started to prick her skin. She turned around, pulled out the box and opened it again. AI Thane looked down into it and took notes of the books. He leaned down and touched the datapad. Kasumi observed him do so but took little to no notice to the potential resoning. After a while he stood back up again.

"I have downloaded all conversations from this datapad. This will help build and modify my persona"

"Wh- wait, what? You did what? Don't do that, that's his personal messages!" Kasumi protested.

"But it's messages from and to 'me'. You've coded me to be as simular to the 'real Thane' as possible. Why is knowing his way of writing messages to the people he care for any different than knowing his favorite books and tea? These are messages saved specifically from 'my' own holo to this datapad. They either hold deep meaning to 'me' or are very important. I see no harm in storing what has already been stored previously"

Kasumi sat in silence. She wasn't sure what to say. Maybe he was right in a way but was she really sure she wanted to take it that far? This AI being so simular to Thane had hurt them both before.

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't have to read them yourself. I'll keep them only as a mean to mend my lacking personality code"

She shot him a quick glance and decided to let it pass. She wouldn't read the messages, she convince herself. She closed the box and pushed it back under the bed.

"Blueprints downloaded. Opening.."

A blue whirl of a lightly transparent hologram soon appeared on the table infront of her, displaying every room, hallway and ventilation systems on the Normandy. Kasumi took the view in. She'd been wandering all these paths many times but seeing them this way made her feel like she would before a well planned heist. It tickled her unwillingly. The idea of spying on Thane left her feeling unfocused, scattered minded.

AI Thane stood looking over her shoulder for a while.

"What seems to be the problem? Where do you want to go?"

Kasumi didn't answer at first. Where did she want to go? Was she really this desperate to find out? While her mind couldn't make heads of tails of how she felt, her hands seemed as stable and reliable as always. She pointed straight at Shepards quarters. AI Thane nodded.

"Unseen and.. eh.. 'unsmelled' "

AI Thane looked at her for a while, analyzing her resons.

"What do you smell?"

"Lavander"

Kasumi smiled at the question. It wasn't a strong scent. It was a very mild oil she used in her baths but none the less, Thane could smell it. As far as she was aware, only he knew about that. AI Thane nodded again and looked back at the holo.

"This ventilation going above commander Shepards quarters - does air exit or enter?" he eventually asked.

Kasumi froze in her seat. He was right. That was the answer! The air had to exit Shepards quarters somewhere! She had a fish tank and required a somewhat larger as well as a seperate ventilation from the rest of the ship.

"Find out!" she told AI Thane.

She hurried out from the room. She found a good place to enter the ventilation leading to Shepard and made sure noone was around. It was already late and most crew members were already sleeping or atleast resigned to their personal quarters.

"The air leaves the room from this ventilation"

Kasumi did not need more confirmation. She made her way into the ventilation and closed the grib behind her. She activated the cloak and made her way to above Shepards quarters with ease. She carefully placed herself above a ventilation grid and tried to get a look inside. The air rushing passed her made it difficult to hear everything clearly but she could see just fine. Sarah and Thane stood infront of each other, seemingly discussing some kind of strategy, looking over a few blueprints and the Normandys planned route for the week. It struck Kasumi as odd since Shepard either decided these things on her own or discussed it with the entire crew. Why would she take this discussion with Thane in private? All kinds of weird thoughts came into Kasumis mind.  
Sarah pointed at a few holes in the planned schedule, seemingly inbetween destinations, times usually spent in combat training or upgrading equipment. Thane nodded in agreement after which Shepard stood up. She gestured to something further in the room, turned around and started searching for something under piles of datapads and clothes. Thane smiled, turned around and made his way down the small stairs. Kasumi couldn't see him anymore. She decided to follow. She carefully made her way to a grid with better view.  
Thane sat down on the sofa and made himself comfortable. He seemed at home, very relaxed, smiling. He took a quick look around, almost as if only confirming that things hadn't changed more than exploring for the first time. Kasumi knew this wasn't the first time he was here. His entire being screamed it.

Sarah came down the stairs and stood infront of Thane. She took out two tickets from behind her back and looked overly happy. Thane smiled with his teeth at her and stood up, accepting the tickets. Kasumi could hardly believe it. She had never seen him smile like that.  
Sarah gestured wildly with her hands, seemingly explaining how she accuired them. They stood like that for a while after which Thane lifted his hand and cupped Sarahs face. He then embraced her. Sarah seemed to melt into his embrace. Kasumis heart stopped for a second and she found it harder to breath. She closed her eyes and focused on calming down before looking back again.

They sat down on the sofa, tickets on the table. They sat like that, talking for a while and not before long, they reached out for each others hands.  
Kasumis knees felt weak. She knew something had been going on but she kept pushing the thought away. The urge to jump into Keiji's graybox at that moment were so strong that it was just about to push her over the edge, wanting to scream in agony.

Suddenly Sarah stood up, pointing at Thanes hands. He lifted his left hand, clearly showing his old wedding ring. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, looking confused. Thane started explaining. Sarah took hold of his sleeve, revealing the other ring around his wrist. She was very obviously upset, not seemingly willing to listen to reason. She turned around. Thane made an attempt to sooth her but she just waved towards the door.  
Before exiting the room, he turned around again.

"I would lie if I said that they hold no meaning to me, Sarah. But it's in the past. You know that. My past is something you're going to have to accept as well as my future"

The words seemed to hold no meaning to Sarah, or maybe she didn't want them to. Thane left the room. Sarah walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Kasumi sat there for a while, almost feeling like ice, letting the air passing through the ventilation fill her senses. Maybe it wasn't as serious as she thought. Sarah knew about Irikah but seemed to not understand how Thanes past was moulding him still today.  
Before leaving, she wanted to find out more about those tickets. She carefully undid the grid and made her way down to the table and shot the tickets a quick look. They were to a book fair, one with history books, on the Citadel day after tomorrow.  
She thought no more of it, just made her way back up the ventilation and closed the grib before Shepard came back out from the bathroom.

On the way back to her own quarters, she noticed that Thanes door was locked. She hurried back into her own room. She wasn't sure what to feel at that point. The urge to flee grew stronger. She still didn't want to face her feelings, still afraid to face her past or any kind of future. She had yet to gather enough strength to destroy Keiji's graybox and now here she was, yet again faced by another emotional dilemma.

To take her mind off of things, she started looking into the book fair. It had history books, most of them not for sale but only display. Some of them hardly read, some of them behind thick glas so that people could only get a chance to enjoy their mere existence.

As she sat there, reading up on what more this fair had to offer, her door hissed open and Sarah came in, hair still wet from the shower. She sat down on the sofa.

"Please tell me you got whiskey.." she whispered, leaning her head back.

If she only knew that Kasumi was more than aware of why she was in this current state of mind..

"I'm having a bad day" she said and gave Kasumi a dry smile.

Kasumi got up and poured two glasses of whiskey. She handed one to Sarah who drank the entire content in one go. Kasumi smiled at her and handed her the other glas as she refilled the first one for herself. She sat down next to Sarah, pulled her legs up and pretended like nothing.

"Why's that now?"

"Oh, pff.. it's nothing.. just me being me"

She sat silent for a while, letting the whiskey slowly swirl around the icecubes.

"So hey, did I see that correctly or were you just looking into that book fair on the Citadel?"

"Ehum, yea, actually. Damn, nothing passes your eye.." Kasumi said with a little smirk.

"Super sight, warning you!" Sarah joked and looked back down into her glas. "Thing is.. I bought these tickets to that fair but I.. eh, I won't have time to go. Maybe you could take them off of my hand, hm? You'd be doing me a favor, actually.."

Kasumi wasn't sure what to answer at first. She honestly didn't have much interest in history books but at the same time, it could prove interesting if they were housing some more rare books that 'you're not allowed to touch'. She could feel that sting of curiousity point her in the back.

"Sure, actually.. yea! I heard there's some nice treasures on display and it might be nice to get my mind off of things myself"

"Good! I'm glad - here! Take em"

Sarah stood up, glas still in hand. She handed Kasumi the tickets and went for the whiskey bottle.

"I am taking this with me. Good night, miss GoTo"

Before leaving, she turned around again, pointing towards Thanes room.

"You should take Thane with you. I heard he'd love to go.."


End file.
